New Beginnings
by raven612
Summary: Holmes and Watson wrap up a case, but a loose end is left behind and soon the detective and the doctor are left with a little girl and the secrets she holds. Established H/W.
1. New Occupant

**Out of Sorts**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 1: **New Occupant

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Colonel Wordsworth and Midge.

**Summary: **Holmes and Watson wrap up a case, but a loose end is left behind and soon the detective and the doctor are left with a little girl and the secrets she holds. Established H/W, slash, lemons, and humor!

**A/N: **So I'm reposting this story because something is wrong with it....not sure why it isn't working. But you can use my oneshot, A Study in Black and White is a sort of prequel to this story. So I was inspired to write this story after reading kazumigirl's fic entitled Sweet Silver Lining. Her little Sophie is so darling! This is completely different, though, so I did not steal her idea or storyline, just got inspired! Also I got the inspiration for one other character in this story while watching a movie very late one night, you'll know the character when I introduce him, he will be of a different variety and bring a lot of fun into this fic! On with the story!

* * *

Watson ducked and rolled as a bullet whizzed past his head, missing him by an inch. "Holmes, what have you gotten us into, I thought we were only looking for a missing bracelet," even as Watson said this he knew he had been had.

"We were," Holmes shouted from across the dark room where the shots kept hailing from.

"Were? What are we looking for now?" Watson rolled to his feet and used his cane to pummel the man nearest him.

Holmes used his batons to take out two of the other men. He ducked when Watson started firing, "We're looking for some family jewels now, and it seems the bracelet was just a lead."

"A lead, a lead for what?" Watson shouted and his moment of distraction cost him a bloody lip, which he rectified by upper cutting the man and kicking him in the stomach.

Holmes ducked as a fourth man tried to tackle him; Holmes snapped his knee cap and incapacitated him, "I said Watson, family jewels."

"Since when have family jewels fascinated you Holmes?" Watson used an overturned table as cover from yet another wail of bullets; it seemed that this small mob he and Holmes had stumbled upon only moments ago kept growing by the minute.

"It is the Agra diamond we are after my dear Watson," Holmes shouted back and a loud growl sounded from the doorway as a large man burst into the room.

Everything stopped as everyone turned to look at the burly man, "You lads cannot take down one detective and one lame doctor, what have I been paying you to do then, drink tea and chat about the queen's new dress?" in a rage he kicked the chair nearest him against a wall where it shattered.

"We're sorry sir, but they's stronger 'n they look."

Another yell and the man were upon Holmes in an instant. Holmes dodged the wild attack and left Watson to deal with the three remaining men. "You alright old boy?" Holmes shouted as he ducked and swiped at the large man's feet.

"I haven't a choice if I wish to escape with my life," Watson struggled to answer back as the three men were a large challenge for the doctor to defeat.

Holmes couldn't answer as he was highly engaged in battle and currently was thrown into the two standing chairs and pile of dishes from the card game he and Watson had disrupted only minutes ago. He threw a plate in the man's face and swept his feet out to knock the other man to the floor. Holmes quickly got to his feet and set about beating upon the brute.

"Holmes, are you quite finished over there?" Watson yelled desperately as one man refused to be disengaged from his back while the other two were kept at bay by the blade hidden in Watson's walking stick.

"Be there in a tick," he backhanded the large man as he rose.

Watson kicked himself back using a wall as leverage and smashed his back into the other wall resulting in a grunt from the man on his back. Watson was about to block an attack from one of the other men when a resounding shot rang out and all present stopped and stared.

"Cricky, what is going on in here?" Lestrade had finally shown his face.

"Ah, impeccable timing as usual Lestrade," Holmes grinned as he quickly elbowed the large man in the stomach as he dusted himself off.

Lestrade looked around in astonishment at the men lying on the floor just beginning to come around and the four men standing wide eyed, all planning on how to escape. Clarky and the rest of the squad soon squished into the doorway. Lestrade turned to them and began giving them orders to arrest all the men present. Holmes smirked as he watched Clarky and the boys in blue begin their task. They began slapping handcuffs on the suspects and loading them into carriages.

"What of the woman?" Holmes asked as he stepped outside with Lestrade.

Watson soon joined them, curious as to the well being of the woman they were helping; she had been found earlier that morning, stabbed several times and delusional. She kept repeating that her two greatest treasures were in trouble, one, Holmes assumed was the Agra diamond she had beseeched him to recover for her a week before, and the second, Holmes couldn't quite figure out.

"She perished not more than two hours ago, poor lamb; she kept repeating Midge, maybe a sister?" Lestrade said wringing his hands.

Holmes replaced his hat and lit his pipe, "Possibly, we know she was a widow, not old, no children, but how she came to own one of the most expensive and rare jewels is another question."

"Family heirloom?" Watson inquired as he rested his tired weight entirely on his walking stick.

"It's possible, the jewel must be in this house, come Watson our night is not done yet." Holmes turned on his heel and went back into the house.

"Of course not," Watson mumbled under his breath as he limped along slowly after the detective.

Lestrade tipped his hat to the duo, "I've got me work cut out for me back at the station I trust you can take care of yourselves."

Watson nodded before he walked back into the dark house, "Of course Lestrade."

Holmes crouched in the middle of the room and used his baton to tap along the floor. Watson walked around the dimly lit room. Off to one side was a decrepit kitchen and then to the other side was a hallway. Watson grabbed a candle and made his way down the corridor checking all the other rooms. All were in ruins with molding wallpaper, rotted wooden furniture, and soggy newspapers. The rooms held nothing of importance to Watson so he went to check on Holmes who had now moved to the far left of the room, still tapping along the floor and baseboards.

"Nothing in the bedrooms, you really think the diamond is here?" Watson asked with a sigh, his leg was starting to throb and bother him.

Holmes didn't answer, just moved about the room knocking around looking for a hallow space where something could be hidden. Watson sighed and righted an overturned chair to sit upon while Holmes finished up his business. After another hour of searching Holmes rose and scratched his chin. He then felt along the walls and soon turned to Watson with a smile, "I think I found it."

Watson raised a brow as he waited for Sherlock to unravel the mystery, he was stunned when Holmes reached up and pulled a seemingly invisible rope down and down from the ceiling fell stairs, "An attic," Watson mumbled and shook his head.

"Come Watson, let's see what is hidden in the attic," Holmes motioned for Watson to follow him and Watson had no choice as his curiosity was piqued and he was compelled to follow Holmes into the attic.

They stood on the precipice squinting into the darkness. All that was visible in the moving shadows of night were boxes and crates along with some old furniture covered in white sheets. A shuffle in a far corner made both men jump in surprise.

"Who is there?" Holmes shouted.

A low whine was heard followed by some more shuffling noises. Watson moved forward first, recognizing the sounds as that of someone restrained. He pushed some boxes out of the way and what he found tied and moving in the corner made him stop short and Holmes ran right into him.

"Watson, what is it?" Holmes stepped around the doctor and his eyes widened, "what have we got here."

Before them a little girl lay bound and gagged, a raggedy stuffed lion lying next to her. Watson wasted no time in kneeling down to her. He cooed to her softly as he gently removed the bandana around her mouth.

"Mr. Watson and Mr. Holmes?" she questioned as she allowed Watson to carefully untie her feet and arms.

Holmes raised a brow, the girl didn't appear to be more than five years old, yet she had no tear tracks on her face or signs of distress, "Why do they have you?"

The girl managed to shakily get to her feet, she then bent down and grabbed her lion then shrugged and hugged her lion close as she stood and looked between the two men, "Mama's dead isn't she?"

Watson and Holmes looked to one another then back to the girl.

"Are you Midge?" Watson asked.

The girl nodded, "Mama said if she didn't get to me first then she had been killed."

"Where's your father?" Holmes asked.

Midge shrugged again, "He has been gone since I was born, mama doesn't talk about him much, makes her too sad."

The way the girl talked and acted proved she was educated and that she was raised to be very strong, and for this Holmes admired her. He rubbed his chin and looked around the room completely at a loose as what to do now.

"Have you any family here to stay with?" Watson asked as he began to examine the girl to see if any harm had befallen her.

Midge watched as Watson carefully examined her, she smiled softly, "No, my mama was all I had, except for Lionel and Colonel Wordsworth-" Midge gasped then and grabbed into Watson's sleeve and her eyes grew wide, "Colonel Wordsworth, oh we have to go for him," she pleaded and tugged on the doctor's sleeve, tears brimming in her eyes.

Holmes raised a brow, "Colonel Wordsworth?" he asked wondering who this person might be.

"Oh yes, he is my very best friend, we must go for him, he'll be so lonely," she sniffed and brushed her auburn ringlets from her face.

"Where will you be staying?" Holmes asked.

Midge stopped her tugging as she looked up at the detective, her hazel eyes swimming in unshed tears, "Mama thought I could stay on with you and the doctor as she said she could only trust you two."

Holmes scoffed and turned to head back down the ladder from the attic.

Watson frowned after him and stopped short when Midge wormed her little hand into his own and looked up at him, "You'll help me get Colonel Wordsworth, right?" her voice creaked and broke as she asked Watson.

Watson's heart melted and he knew he'd do anything for the little girl, "Of course darling, I'll help you get him."

Midge smiled and hugged him quickly before she began to tug him towards the exit, "We must hurry then, he's been alone for too long," he hugged her lion close as they descended the stairs.

Holmes looked up when Watson and Midge appeared at the landing, he looked from Watson to Midge and sighed audibly, "I'll hail a cab," he mumbled.

Watson smirked and lifted Midge into his arms as he went out into the street with Holmes to wait for a hansom. "Midge, you are very brave for a little girl, you're mom would be very proud."

Midge was brushing the mane on her lion and looked up quickly when Watson spoke to her, she smiled shyly, "Mama always told me that bravery is much better than being a coward, I want to be like mama, she's always been so strong."

Watson smiled sadly as the girl went back to stroking the mane of her stuffed lion. Holmes eyed her as if she were the new plaque.

"We couldn't leave her Holmes," Watson said with the roll of his eyes.

"Why not?"

Watson did not even want to dignify that with an answer so he chose to ignore it while a hansom pulled up to the curb and he followed Holmes inside. "Where does Colonel Wordsworth live?" he asked Midge as he sat her on the seat next to him.

Midge stared at Holmes while she spoke, "He lives in my house," she tilted her head to the side as she studied the detective who kept his gaze firmly out the window of the hansom.

Watson nodded, remembering the address of the woman he and Holmes had met with last week and relayed it to the driver. He settled himself back into his seat and looked between Holmes and Midge, a genteel smile on his face.

"We still haven't got the diamond," Holmes suddenly said as his eyes sought out Watson's.

"We'll find it Holmes, I'm sure you've already half worked out where it is," Watson smiled ruefully.

Holmes nodded and smirked, "Perhaps I am a quarter of the way there."

"What diamond?" Midge asked, and once more Holmes and Watson were taken by how she seemed to be unaffected by the death of her mother or that she had been kidnapped.

"Not your business," Holmes said pointedly.

Watson glared at him, "Don't worry about it love, just worry about yourself, how long were you in the attic."

Midge cast her eyes down to her lion while she stroked its mane, "Since evening, I think, I saw the big man hurt my mama."

Watson frowned sadly when the little girl relayed that information to him.

"We have to take her to the station, they'll be better suited to help her," Holmes said raising his brows at Watson.

Watson frowned, he knew it was the right thing, but the police station was a cold place, surely nowhere for a child to spend the night, "She'll stay with us tonight, tomorrow we'll speak with Lestrade."

Midge once again looked between the two, worried for what her future might hold. She decided not to say anything, but went back to stroking her lion with one hand while the other hand grasped John's index finger. Watson looked down and smiled warmly, Holmes turned in his seat so that he was looking outside into the dreary night.

After ten minutes of travel they arrived at the little girl's house. Holmes asked the man to wait for them. Midge took Watson's hand as they walked up the dark path to the front door of a modest townhouse. The door was unlocked and as they stepped through the threshold Midge let go of Watson and continued forward looking all around the house, sadness evident as she went. She went up the stairs, presumably to her room.

"She can stay here tonight," Holmes tried one last time.

"Holmes, we are not going to leave a child alone."

"She won't be alone; Colonel Wordsworth will look after her."

Watson smirked, "What kind of character insists on being called Colonel Wordsworth?"

Holmes shrugged.

They heard some shuffling upstairs as Midge gathered her things. Both men turned to one another, "She is going to stay with us as long as necessary; her mother wanted it that way."

"She didn't express that to me."

"Holmes, she is a child, a child that is, as far as we know, alone in the world."

"There are many children alone in the world."

"We are not simply leaving her, she'll come with us and we'll figure things out, she's been through a lot tonight Holmes, she may not be expressing it now, but that's just because she is trying to be strong."

"She is quite strong."

Watson smirked and watched Holmes rock on his heels.

The dainty clearing of a throat had both men jump and turn towards Midge and their eyes bugged out of their heads.

"Watson, is that?" Holmes couldn't finish.

"Holmes…" Watson breathed and blinked not believing what he saw.

"Watson, Colonel Wordsworth is…"

"…a monkey." Watson finished as he eyed the creature sitting atop Midge's shoulder.

"A spider monkey," Holmes corrected.

* * *

**A/N: **So? Gah I loved this! I was watching Cutthroat Island and Morgan had a spider monkey and so I was thinking of what this story would be like if I threw one in and I think it is going to be wonderful! Anyways, I'd like to know what you all thought of this story so please review!


	2. Everything is Mine

**Out of Sorts**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 2: **Everything is Mine

**A/N: **Awws, :'( for some reason my first chapter didn't get any reviews, maybe this one might? Or maybe it sucked? I guess I don't really know, so maybe this time I could get some reviews for this chapter to see how I'm doing?? Please and thank you!

* * *

Holmes sat in his study as Watson got Midge and Colonel Wordsworth situated in their spare room, which used to belong to Watson. Holmes was silently fuming inside at the absurdity of the whole situation. He could hear the low rumble of Watson's voice from across the hall and the occasional swish of skirts as Mrs. Hudson came and went. Holmes smiled faintly as he remembered her reaction when he and the doctor first came home with Midge not more than an hour ago. She nearly fainted when Midge walked through the front door, Colonel Wordsworth perched on her shoulder.

After an hour Watson finally came into the study and collapsed in the chair next to Holmes, "She is a remarkable child, polite to a T and strong," Watson shook his head and loosened a few buttons on his shirt.

Holmes raised a brow, "Still not showing any emotion??"

Watson turned to look at Holmes, "I don't think she wants to think about it, her small mind is trying to suppress what she has just gone through and it's making her seem…almost…not human, kind of like you," Watson smirked.

"And the Colonel?"

Watson grunted, "I haven't a clue what a little girl is doing with a monkey."

"Simple, her mother hadn't the time for her and even though she was in possession of a rare jewel, which I am now sure she had stolen, she couldn't afford a governess for Midge so she found a…a monkey to keep her daughter busy and distracted."

"If she hadn't money for a governess how did she come to own a monkey then?"

"Trade, street peddlers will trade anything for just about anything."

"But why a monkey and not a dog, surely a dog would be much more practical."

Holmes raised a brow, "Monkeys are only one step behind us humans in their genetic makeup."

"Right, but it still makes no sense."

"Take into account a little girl choosing who she wants to spend her time with, her mother seemed to be a thief and so she dealt with the lowest of society and by the mud left in the entryway of the house it was clear her mother spent time in the shipyards where ships come in from all kinds of exotic lands. Midge's mother could easily find a monkey aboard one of the ships and easily trade something for it."

Watson nodded, it was plausible but then came to question the stoic nature of the girl and how she seemed to act three times her age, "She must have gone to school; she seems very well educated for how young she is."

"She was never enrolled in a school; she snuck away from the house and listened to the lectures at the school a few blocks from her house."

Watson raised a brow and folded his fingers together, "And how do you know this?"

Holmes smirked and shook his head, "There were no school books in the house and no school uniform, she is admirable nonetheless, and even with a mother who was barely there Midge is almost normal."

"Normal by your standards, maybe, but she is still a little girl," Watson clarified.

"She can't stay here Watson, she is not our responsibility and neither is that monkey."

"She'll stay as long as she needs Holmes; we are not going to throw her out on the streets."

"I didn't suggest throwing her on the streets; they have places for children with no parents."

Watson rubbed his eyes in a weary manner, "No Holmes, she deserves better, she is a smart lass, polite, and very brave, I will not see her in an orphanage."

Holmes nodded; then looked at Watson, "She is your responsibility then Watson."

Watson shook his head, "She is a human, not a pet, and I _will_ take care of her."

Holmes nodded then got up and went to grab his violin which was lying on his desk and he began to pluck at it. Watson knew he was trying to figure out where the missing jewel was and if there was more to it than it just being missing. Watson settled himself in his chair and watched Holmes think for a few minutes before sleepiness started to pull at his eyelids. Gladstone soon trotted over and sat at Watson's feet and watched the detective too; probably glad to not be lying on death's door thanks to an experimental drug. Watson was just drifting along with Holmes' poignant plucking into a light sleep when the door creaked and Holmes suddenly stopped playing. Gladstone stood and growled. Watson stood and turned towards the door where he saw Colonel Wordsworth. Colonel Wordsworth cocked his head and looked at the doctor then cackled and climbed up the bookshelf causing some loose papers to fall to the floor.

"Watson, what is that doing in here?" Holmes placed his violin gently on his desk and stared at the monkey as it reached the top of the shelves.

"I'll get him," Watson mumbled and went to the bookcase, "come down here Colonel, go back to Midge," Watson held his hands up.

Colonel Wordsworth cackled again and threw a large book down at Watson.

Holmes chuckled and leaned against his desk to watch.

Watson turned to him with a pointed look, "You find this funny?"

"Certainly."

Watson flinched when another object hit him and another cackle rose from Colonel Wordsworth, Watson glared at the creature, he then tapped the shelves with his cane trying to scare the monkey down, but it only resulted in the monkey jumping around on the top of the shelves knocking more objects down. Watson moved away as candle holders and an old pipe fell towards him.

"I wondered where that went," Holmes mumbled as he eyed the pipe.

"Holmes," Watson warned.

Colonel Wordsworth suddenly sat down and stared at the doctor. Gladstone let out another growl that turned into a bark. Watson jumped; he had never heard Gladstone bark before, as the dog always seemed to be either dead or asleep. Wordsworth let out a screech and his little black face twisted in terror and he began to jump around the shelf in fright. Gladstone soon began a fit of barks as he paced the floor watching the strange creature.

"Colonel Wordsworth," a stern voice broke through the animal noises and Watson turned to see Midge standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips.

The monkey ceased its cackling and looked over to where Midge stood and back to the dog.

Watson blinked and stood by to watch how the little girl took command of the situation.

"Colonel Wordsworth, naughty," Midge shook her finger at the monkey as she walked over to the bookcase.

The monkey cooed and climbed down the shelves and onto the girl's shoulder, Gladstone barked and the monkey stuck its tongue out in turn. Midge giggled and patted the monkey. Losing interest, as the monkey wasn't moving and making noise Gladstone went back to the rug and lay down. Colonel Wordsworth shimmied down Midge's shoulder and to the floor where he picked up Holmes' old pipe and then scampered back up to Midge's shoulder.

Holmes took a step away from his desk, his eyes slit, "That is mine," he demanded.

Midge turned to the detective, "I'm sorry sir, he, he doesn't know what's his and what isn't," Midge took the pipe from Colonel Wordsworth, who was chewing on it, then handed it to Holmes.

Holmes took it, his eyes staying on the creature atop Midge's shoulder, "I'll make it clear; everything in this room is mine."

Midge nodded then turned to go back to the other room, "Time for bed Colonel," she whispered lightly as the monkey wrapped its tail around her neck and held onto her hair as she walked back to the room.

Watson followed Midge while Holmes took a seat at his desk and picked up his violin to pluck once more, his thoughts jumbled.

* * *

"Everything alright Midge?" Watson asked as he stood in her doorway and watched her first tuck Lionel, her stuffed lion under some covers, and then fluffed a pillow for the monkey to sleep on.

Midge jumped, not knowing the doctor had followed her, and turned to look at him. Colonel Wordsworth sat on his pillow; his head cocked watching the doctor as well. "I'm sorry," she said in a low whisper.

Watson frowned and went into the room and knelt down near the little girl, "You haven't done anything wrong, what's there to be sorry for?"

Midge chewed on her lower lip as it quivered and tears surfaced in her eyes, "Mama's never coming home," she whispered in a sad tone and struggled to pull herself up onto the bed.

Watson stood and lifted her and placed her on the mattress. He then sat next to her, "Would you like to talk about it?"

Midge sniffled and hiccupped, Colonel Wordsworth climbed into her lap and she absently pet him while her tears began to fall, "Mama got into some trouble, I don't know for what, but big men were always coming to our door and yelling at her. I always hid under my bed because I was scared. I should have been brave, like she was. But I was brave tonight, right?" she asked, a hopeful look on her face as she turned and looked up at Watson.

Watson smiled and placed his hand over her tiny one, "You are being very brave tonight Midge, you're mother would be very proud. Were these men, her friends?"

Midge shook her head and used the sleeve of the night shirt she wore to wipe the tears from her face, "She didn't have many friends; but Aunty Rin would visit and bring us all kinds of wonderful things." Midge's eyes twinkled in the low candlelight as her memories moved to happier times.

"Why don't you get some sleep darling and we'll discuss these matters more in the morning," Watson smiled warmly at her when she turned her head to look at him.

Midge nodded sadly and Colonel Wordsworth jumped from her lap and onto his pillow. He promptly curled up and lay down. "Mr. Watson, mama told me a lot about you and Mr. Holmes, she told me that you would help me when the time came."

Watson quirked a brow, he hadn't met Midge's mother before a week ago, "How does your mother know of us?"

Midge shrugged, "She and aunty Rin talked about Mr. Holmes a lot…he is famous, isn't he?"

Watson smirked, "Don't let him hear you say that, his ego needs no more boosting, but you need to sleep, you've been through a lot today," Watson held back from stroking the little girl's hair, but smiled as she moved to lay down on the bed.

"Goodnight Mr. Watson," she said quietly and hugged Lionel close to her chest.

Watson stood and nodded, "Goodnight Midge," he whispered. He saw her small body shake slightly as she began to quietly sob into the mane of her stuffed lion. Watson's heart ached for the little girl and all that she has gone through in her little life. He blew out the candle on the table next to the bedside and left the room, leaving the door ajar as he went back to where Holmes plucked sadly on his violin.

Holmes didn't even look up when Watson came back into the room, "Her mother was a thief, she was working for those men when something went wrong, Midge was insurance, Mrs. Jennings knew something was going to happen to her. She's had this all worked out long ago and she knew," Holmes then looked at Watson, his eyes boring into Watson's deep blue ones, "that you would take Midge in with us and we would solve this fiasco and in turn care for Midge."

"But what if Mrs. Jennings hadn't been killed?"

"Then Midge would be with her right now and at home in her _own_ bed in her _own _house."

"Well she isn't, she's here and we're going to help her," Watson smirked.

Holmes stopped his plucking and put his violin his desk, "You can look after her; she is of no interest to me."

"I think she's the key to this whole case."

Holmes raised a brow as he went to the chair next to Watson, "How so?"

"She's been on the inside of her mother's dealings since day one, she's got a lot of secrets in her head whether she knows it or not, she'll know about the Agra Diamond, plus she's got an aunt."

"I see," Holmes steeped his fingers under his chin and placed his chin upon them as the gears in his mind began to spin once more.

The door to the study creaked once more and Holmes looked to see Midge standing in her bedclothes, her face stained with tears, eyes still watery, and her lion hanging limply from her hand. She sniffed as she stood and looked down at her bare feet then back up at the doctor and the detective.

"Midge, what are you doing out of bed?"

Midge sniffed once more then looked to the floor, "Scary things come to me when I close my eyes, can I sleep with you?"

"No," Holmes said then rose and made for the door, but Watson grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Sure darling, you can sleep with us tonight, we'll keep those nightmares at bay."

Midge smiled faintly through her tears and disappeared into the hall.

Holmes glared at Watson, and then walked into the hall to their room.

Watson smirked and followed Holmes into their room, "Just one night Holmes, she could use the comfort."

"Mmm, and what about my comfort?" Holmes asked like an injured child.

Watson grinned and after removing his shirt and jacket he went to the detective and kissed him softly on the lips, "You're comfort is never spared."

Holmes grinned and while unbuttoning his shirt leaned in and kissed Watson more forcefully on the lips. Watson's hands snaked to the detective's neck and he fingered the soft hair there. Holmes discarded his shirt and took all liberties in running his fingers over Watson's hard chest, exploring it intimately. Watson opened his mouth in a moan to let Holmes' talented tongue enter. Watson shoved Holmes against the wall and moved his hands down to Holmes' hips where he gripped the waist of Holmes' trousers. Holmes was just about to undo the buttons holding Watson's trouser up when a furry creature squawked and darted up his leg and onto his head. Holmes and Watson broke away in sudden fright.

"Get off of me," Holmes growled and brought his hands up to grab the small monkey but it jumped from his head to Watson's shoulder.

"Colonel Wordsworth," Watson made to grad the monkey but he jumped away again and onto the bed.

"Naughty," came a small voice as Midge entered clutching Lionel tight to her heart and a small blanket in the other hand, Colonel Wordsworth made a noise and jumped over to her.

Holmes glared, "That thing needs to be in a cage."

Midge ignored Holmes as she went about making herself a spot on Watson and Holmes' bed humming while she did so. Watson rubbed his hair back into place and couldn't help the small smile tugging on his lips as he watched Midge get comfortable. He glanced to Holmes who looked furious.

"Why isn't he in a cage?" he demanded once more and went to stand at the bedside, Colonel Wordsworth screeched at him. Being attracted by all the noise, Gladstone came trotting in. Holmes glanced at him, "Eat him," Holmes ordered and pointed to the monkey. Gladstone made an inappropriate noise and lazily looked at Colonel Wordsworth before lying down heavily.

Midge giggled at Holmes, "Gladstone won't eat him silly, they're friends."

Holmes sighed and turned to the doctor, a pleading look upon his face, Watson only smirked and shrugged, "Let's just get some sleep."

Midge nodded wildly and settled herself in the middle of the bed, Colonel Wordsworth lying near her head, picking through her hair. Holmes glared at the duo and turned away from them so that he could finish putting on his night clothes. Midge hummed all the while waiting for Holmes and Watson to be ready for bed. Watson got under the covers first and turned onto his side to face the wall. Holmes came next, he turned to face the girl, but Colonel Wordsworth was staring him in the eye, Holmes glared back and the monkey cackled once before turning over. Holmes smirked in triumph.

"Goodnight love," Watson sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Goodnight," Holmes yawned back.

"Goodnight," Midge sleepily replied and snuggled closer to Watson.

Holmes grunted and flopped onto his back, staring at the ceiling while he waited for the tell tale signs that Midge had finally fallen asleep. After ten minutes Holmes knew Watson had fallen asleep, but not Midge. Without turning his head Holmes looked at Midge and was surprised to see her still awake. She was staring at the ceiling, silently moving her lips. Holmes inclined his head for a better look and so that he could read her lips. It seemed that Midge was saying a prayer for her mother and in the moonlight Holmes caught the light reflecting off of her tears. Holmes let the air out through his nose then turned his gaze back to the ceiling waiting for Midge to fall asleep.

"Thank you for helping us Mr. Holmes," Midge whispered as she scooted closer to the doctor.

Holmes grunted in response and closed his eyes.

Midge let out a tiny breath as she too closed her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **So? I'm really worried that this story sucks since I didn't get a single review for the first chapter so maybe I could get at least one review for this chapter to let me know if it really does suck or if something is wrong and isn't letting anyone review?? Anywhos thanks for reading!! Remember to review!


	3. Take it a Day at a Time

**Out of Sorts**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 3: **Take it a Day at a Time

**A/N: **Well chapter 3 already, what will become of the little girl and her monkey, and will Holmes finally warm up to her? Also, I promised lemons, so now I shall make some lemonade! Also I do not own the poem in this chapter, William Wordsworth does! Also, yay, two reviews for my last chapter, let's try and get three with this one!

* * *

Midge sat at the dining room table kicking her feet back and forth as she waited for Mrs. Hudson to set her breakfast on the table. Midge cooed quietly to Lionel while Colonel Wordsworth ate the apple slices Mrs. Hudson grudgingly gave to him.

"Good morning Mrs. Hudson," Watson smiled and nodded in her direction as he took a seat at the table with Midge.

"Good morning," Midge said and turned to look at Watson.

Watson grinned and tipped his head as he sipped his tea and grabbed the newspaper. Colonel Wordsworth threw an apple slice at Watson and it hit the paper and fell onto the table. Watson lowered the paper and glared at the monkey who cackled and threw its head back like it was roaring with laughter.

Midge picked up the apple slice and handed it to him, "Naughty Colonel, the doctor is our friend," she scolded him lightly.

Mrs. Hudson shuddered as she watched Midge tickle the creature under its chin, "Breakfast," she announced and set the tray with toast and eggs on the table and backed away lest she touch or be near the monkey.

"Will they have a funeral for mommy?" Midge asked suddenly and looked up at Watson, crumbs from her toast sprinkled on her cheeks and the front of her white dress.

Watson choked on his tea and picked up a napkin to dab at his lips as he coughed. He finally cleared his throat, "I could arrange for them to have a small one if you'd like to say goodbye."

Mrs. Hudson turned from the dishes and watched the doctor and little girl. Midge broke apart the crust of her toast as she thought about saying goodbye to her mom, she then looked back at Watson, "Do you think mommy can hear me?"

Watson smiled and ruffled her hair, "Of course she can hear you, she can hear you no matter where you are, as long as you talk to her and keep her in your heart she'll always hear you."

Midge smiled, comforted by the thought, she then put her hand on her heart, "Mommy is in here," she explained to Colonel Wordsworth, who had stopped eating and was watching her.

Watson smiled fondly as Midge went back to eating her breakfast and he went back to reading the paper. After some moments of silence Holmes finally showed up, dressed casually, and in a sloppy manner that just seemed to work on him. Watson looked up; Holmes paced the small space between the table and counter, staring at Colonel Wordsworth, who in turn stared back.

"Holmes?" Watson inquired setting his tea cup down.

Holmes stopped mid stride and looked at Watson, raising a brow.

"What are you doing?"

"Watson, I'm close to a breakthrough, I can feel it…it's just one step away," Holmes slumped into a chair and grabbed a piece of toast and Watson poured him a cup of tea.

"You'll get it old boy, you always do."

Holmes nodded as he stared off into space and Midge giggled, pulling the detective back. Holmes slowly glared at the little girl, "What is so funny?"

"You think too hard."

Holmes raised a brow, "If I didn't think at all I would be out of business and life would be dull."

Midge smiled in response and stirred some milk into her tea, "He'll help us Lionel, you'll see," she whispered to her stuffed lion and patted it on its head.

Watson grinned and picked the paper back up to finish reading it. Holmes ate his breakfast mechanically as his mind still worked at the mystery before him. Colonel Wordsworth sat at the windowsill watching the people outside and Midge hummed while she finished her breakfast and fed Lionel.

* * *

"Midge, would you like to come to the police station with me?" Watson asked. Lestrade had sent a telegram earlier asking for Midge to come down and answer a few questions about the men who had captured her.

Midge was sitting on the floor of Watson's old room playing with some dolls while Colonel Wordsworth kept watch from high on a shelf. Midge looked up suddenly when Watson spoke from the doorway, she looked back to her dolls then back to the doctor, "They're there," she whispered and shivered.

Watson frowned and went into the room so that he could crouch down next to her, "You won't see them; the police just have a few questions they want to ask so they can help you and your mom."

Midge brought one of her dolls close to her chest and stroked its hair, "They won't hurt me?" she questioned.

Watson went to the bed and sat on its edge, "They won't even know you're there," he smiled for her sake.

"Will the police send me away, to live with someone else?" she pushed herself to her feet and stood a foot away from the doctor, her hands clasped tightly behind her back.

Watson's smile fell and a thoughtful look entered onto his face, "I'm not sure, but they will do what's right for you, that's for sure."

Midge chewed her lip and began to rock on her feet as she looked down at the floor, "I want to stay here, with you and Mr. Holmes, mommy said she trusted you to keep me safe, she said I should trust you, I do trust you, I don't want to go anywhere," she then began to wail.

Watson flinched, unprepared for the sudden outburst. Holmes soon appeared in the doorway, "Watson, what have you done?"

Watson glared at Holmes, "She's scared of going to the police station, she thinks they'll send her away," Watson then moved from the bed to the floor, kneeling he drew Midge into a hug where she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and sobbed into his collar.

"They might," Holmes said in an aloof manner and leaned against the door watching Watson rub the little girl's back in a soothing manner.

"Holmes," Watson hissed in a warning and Midge clung to him tighter and wrapped her feet around his torso as he stood; wobbly.

Holmes reached out and steadied the doctor, "We can't take care of a little girl, Watson; we can barely take care of ourselves and a dog."

"Speak for yourself, Holmes," Watson retorted and bounced Midge in his arms as he whispered to her. Colonel Wordsworth was now on his shoulder making small noises into Midge's ear.

Holmes scoffed and tilted his head as he took in the sight of Watson comforting the little girl, some tiny part of his heart was warmed by the sight and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Watson noticed the small struggle on Holmes' face and smiled himself. He ran his hand through Midge's hair as she began to hiccup and cough. Holmes noticed the triumphant look on Watson's face and turned on his heel to go into his study. Watson watched him disappear and then the noise of his plucking soon wafted into the room where he stood with Midge.

Midge pushed herself away from Watson's shoulder, sniffling and pushed her masses of auburn hair from her wet and sticky face, "I'll go, I want to be strong for mommy."

Watson smiled and kissed her temple, "That's a good girl," he soothed and set her back on her feet, Colonel Wordsworth jumped onto her shoulder.

Watson drew his handkerchief and knelt so that he could clean Midge's face for her. He wiped away her tears and held the hanky to her nose so that she could clear it. Colonel Wordsworth bounced to the bed and grabbed the blankie Midge slept with last night and rubbed it over his own face, mimicking what Watson was doing to Midge.

"Thank you Mr. Watson," she smiled and hiccupped once more.

"You don't have to call me _Mr._ Watson, Watson or John is just fine."

Midge smiled and nodded, "Okay, Watson," she giggled as she said it.

Watson smiled too and pushed himself to his feet, he held his hand out for her, "Shall we?" he asked.

Midge huffed up her chest and nodded, she took his hand and they began walking out the door, but once they got to the hallway she stopped and tugged him in the direction of Holmes' study, "Mr. Holmes needs to come too," she demanded.

Watson sighed and allowed Midge to pull him towards Holmes, "He won't come; he's quite busy at the moment."

Midge kept pulling until they got to the closed door. Midge dropped Watson's hand and opened the door, "Mr. Holmes," she called into the dim room, though it was noon and a clear day outside.

Holmes kept plucking, pretending he didn't hear the little girl. Watson sighed; he hadn't wanted this to take all day. He followed Midge into the room and threw open a curtain for some light. Holmes yelped and dropped his violin.

"Bloody hell man, be gentle," Holmes scolded as he bent to retrieve his violin. He jumped when he noticed Midge standing next to his chair, her tiny hands holding his armrest as she looked up at him.

"Mr. Holmes, will you come with us?" she pleaded.

Holmes furrowed his brows and tried to pluck at his violin, but the tapping of Watson's foot cut off any concentration he had. He sighed heavily as he put the violin on his desk.

"Please?" Midge asked in a sweet voice and pushed herself onto her tip-toes.

"Oh just come along Holmes, who knows, maybe you'll find the break you've been searching for."

Holmes frowned, and pushed himself from his chair, "Alright," he conceded as he glared at Watson.

Midge smiled and clamped her hand around his large and calloused one, Holmes flinched, not used to the contact and Watson smirked. Midge then held out her other hand, her eyes beseeching Watson to take hold of her also. Once Watson secured his hand around hers she smiled, feeling stronger.

* * *

The threesome stood before the police station, held back by Midge who didn't want to go in. She stared up at the building feeling like it was going to swallow her.

"Come now, this isn't the time to feel weak," Holmes said as he tugged on her to follow him up the steps.

"No!" she yelled and forcefully pulled him back a step.

Holmes shot her a look, but it softened upon seeing the tears in her eyes, "Come now Midge, they just have a few questions for you."

"No," she said again, this time a bit quieter.

Watson squeezed her hand lightly in his own and knelt down to her, "Midge, what do you think your mother would have wanted you to do?"

Midge sniffed and looked up at the station, which wasn't that big, but when you're as small as she is, everything is intimidating. Midge gulped and pondered her options while Watson got back to his feet.

"We'll draw a crowd soon," Holmes said under his breath as he looked out through the brim of his hat.

Watson sighed and shifted his weight, "We must go inside, Midge," he tried once more.

After a few silent moments, Midge finally nodded, "Okay, I'm ready now," she took a deep breath and just to prove she was ready she took a step forward.

Holmes and Watson smiled as they led the little girl up the steps and into the police station.

"Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson, what brings ye down to these neck of the woods?" the man behind the front desk asked with a toothy grin.

"Lestrade wanted to speak with a witness," Holmes said coolly.

The man behind the counter raised a brow, "Oh? And where is this witness?"

Watson bent and picked Midge up, "Right here," he said and placed Midge on his hip.

Midge wrapped her hands around his neck and buried her face in his collar so that she didn't have to look at the man.

"Right, follow me then," the man stepped out from behind the desk and led the doctor and detective into an interrogation room, "I'll fetch him for you lads and lass."

Watson and Holmes nodded. Watson sat and placed Midge in a chair next to him; her forehead barely peeked over the table so he picked her up and placed her in his lap. He poured them a glass of water and Midge picked hers up immediately and began to drink noisily.  
Holmes paced in the small room waiting impatiently for Lestrade.

The door suddenly opened causing Midge to spill some of her water on her dress as she jumped.

"My apologies," Lestrade said as he noticed the startled look on the girl's face and his cheeks reddened lightly. He took a seat opposite Watson and Midge.

Midge shook in Watson's grasp and her lips trembled as she kept herself from crying.

"Hello young lass, I'm inspector Lestrade, what's your name?"

Midge looked up at Watson, who nodded for her to talk; she looked back at Lestrade, a sudden serious look on her face, "Are you as good a detective as Mr. Holmes?"

Lestrade turned red and stammered opening and closing his mouth, trying to form a response.

Holmes stopped his pacing and looked at Lestrade, waiting to see what he would say.

"Well I, why yes I am," he answered finally gaining his composure.

Midge tilted her head to the side, "That's not what my mama and Aunty Rin would say."

Lestrade looked furious and his face turned a fierce shade of red and he glared daggers at Holmes who was now standing behind Watson and Midge, a smug look on his face. "Well we're not here to discuss your mother, God rest her soul, or your aunt. I'd like to know what happened the other night and why those men had you."

Watson didn't approve of the forward questioning, but he kept his mouth shut and waited for Midge to answer. Midge shifted her weight on Watson's legs as she looked across the table to Lestrade. She blinked a few times before she finally opened her mouth, "Mama got in trouble and they took me."

"What was she in trouble for?"

Midge shrugged, "She had something those men wanted, something shiny, but she wouldn't give it to them when they asked for it. They got her and then I didn't run fast enough and they tied me and Lionel up."

Lestrade raised a brow, "Lionel?"

Holmes grunted as he began to pace again.

"Lionel is her stuffed toy lion," Watson supplied.

Lestrade nodded, "And did you hear what the men wanted?"

Midge shook her head and kept her mouth shut tight to keep from crying as old memories surfaced, "They didn't talk when they took me to the house."

Lestrade nodded then looked up to Holmes, "Mrs. Jennings hired you to find a diamond, and I gather these men are after the same thing?"

"Not much gets by you, does it?" Holmes said back.

Lestrade reddened at the remark, "We can put Midge into protective custody if you'd like, doctor."

Watson's brows furrowed at the thought and Midge stiffened in his lap, "No, that is quite alright Lestrade, Mrs. Jennings trusted us to look after Midge and so we will do so."

"She might be safer in—right, no, didn't think so," Holmes let out in a groan as he read the pointed look shot his way from Watson.

"You gentlemen are aware that people will talk when they see two bachelors with a small child," Lestrade coughed uncomfortably as he spoke.

Holmes raised a brow, "Oh, and what will they say, inspector?"

"It's not proper," Lestrade shot out, having become quite fed up with Holmes and his condescending manner.

"Mrs. Hudson will be around; Midge will stay with us until family comes for her, like her aunt." Watson tried to sound reasonable, but he knew the stigmas society would place on he and Holmes if they were to ever find out they were harboring a child, though they deserved these stigmas, Midge did not.

Lestrade nodded and gathered his notes, "God's speed with the case then," he tipped his head in their direction as he left the room.

Watson and Midge both seemed to relax when the inspector left the room, "Well, let's get home then, this mystery won't unravel itself," Holmes muttered as he led the way from the small room.

Watson lifted Midge and they followed after the detective.

* * *

Later that evening Watson sat on the edge of Midge's bed while she got settled, "Will you be able to sleep alone tonight?"

Midge wiggled on the mattress some more as she settled herself then looked to Watson, "I'm not alone, Lionel and Colonel Wordsworth are watching over me."

Watson nodded, "Ah, and since we are on the topic, where did Colonel Wordsworth come from?"

Midge grinned as her mind traveled back to the day her mother arrived home with a rather noisy package. "Mama brought him home one evening. She said he could be my friend since I hadn't any. She was very busy trying to earn money so she wasn't home very often. Aunty Rin would babysit me sometimes, but Colonel Wordsworth was always there. He's my best friend, he listens to anything I tell him and he doesn't tell a soul."

Watson smiled and nodded, so Holmes was right—of course he was right, "How did you name him?"

Midge smiled, "Easy, Colonel because, to me, Colonel Wordsworth is a very important person and Wordsworth because he was mama's favorite poet. Do you know William Wordsworth?"

Watson nodded, "I do. He was a talented poet."

Midge nodded, "My favorite poem is 'I Wandered Lonely as a Cloud,' I have it memorized, mama used to say it all the time."

Watson smiled fondly, "You've got the entire poem memorized?" he asked in a skeptical tone.

"Oh, I would like to hear you recite it," Holmes said as he suddenly materialized in the doorway.

Midge craned her neck around Watson so that she could see Holmes standing in her doorway, "Okay," she said easily enough and pushed herself into a sitting position.

Holmes entered the room and sat on the chair in the corner, his head cocked as he studied her.

Midge cleared her throat and closed her eyes as she recited the entire poem by heart,

"I wandered lonely as a cloud  
That floats on high o'er vales and hills,  
When all at once I saw a crowd,  
A host, of golden daffodils;  
Beside the lake, beneath the trees,  
Fluttering and dancing in the breeze.

Continuous as the stars that shine  
And twinkle on the milky way,  
They stretched in never-ending line  
Along the margin of a bay:  
Ten thousand saw I at a glance,  
Tossing their heads in sprightly dance.

The waves beside them danced; but they  
Out-did the sparkling waves in glee:  
A poet could not but be gay,  
In such a jocund company:  
I gazed---and gazed---but little thought  
What wealth the show to me had brought:

For oft, when on my couch I lie  
In vacant or in pensive mood,  
They flash upon that inward eye  
Which is the bliss of solitude;  
And then my heart with pleasure fills,  
And dances with the daffodils."

Holmes clapped, thoroughly impressed by the recital of the poem by Midge, "Bravo young lady, that was quite nice," he grinned slightly.

Watson clapped enthusiastically and kissed her lightly on her temple, "Very well done Midge, you've got a mind in you, we best not waste it."

Midge's eyes twinkled, "Do you mean I can go to school?"

Watson nodded, "Of course darling, you should be in school."

Midge smiled widely and turned to Colonel Wordsworth, "You hear that Colonel, I actually get to go to school," she clapped once and squirmed under the sheets.

Watson shushed her as he tucked her in, "No more excitement for the night, time to get some rest."

Midge yawned and nodded, she then turned to glance at Holmes, who was currently staring at Lionel, "Mr. Holmes, could you check the closet for monsters?"

Holmes moved his eyes from the lion to the girl and he raised a brow, "Monsters don't exist; now get to sleep."

He pushed himself from the chair and went out her door and to him and Watson's room. Watson scowled at Holmes' retreating back then turned back to Midge before he blew out the candle, "You alright love?" he asked.

Midge smiled sadly at him, "He doesn't like me," she admitted and plucked at Lionel's mane.

Watson sighed, "He's difficult, but give him some time," Watson patted her head as he blew out the candle and tucked her in one last time before leaving her room.

* * *

"She thinks you hate her, you know," Watson said as he loosened his collar and unbuttoned his waistcoat.

"I don't, I hate her bloody monkey," Holmes shuddered at the thought of the beast.

Watson smirked and went over to the detective and took over unbuttoning his shirt, "Maybe you should try and be nice to her."

Holmes scowled, "I'm trying to solve a case Watson, not playing babysitter."

Watson finished unbuttoning the detective's shirt and pushed it to the floor as he leaned in a kiss Holmes firmly on the lips. Holmes responded fiercely and in a hurry removed Watson's waistcoat and shirt, needing to feel the doctor's skin under his sensitive fingers. Watson was the first to pull away from the kiss and trailed his lips down to Holmes' neck where he nipped the detective in a playful manner. Holmes moaned deep in his throat and pushed Watson onto the bed.

"Watson, it worries me, you shouldn't get too attached to Midge; she won't be with us forever," Holmes sighed as he ran a hand through the doctor's hair.

Watson closed his eyes and moved his head into Holmes' touch, "I know," he whispered and brought his lips up to meet Holmes' in a light kiss.

Holmes nodded and trailed kisses down Watson's torso to his hips where he removed Watson pants. Watson moaned low in his throat as Holmes took him skillfully into his mouth; Watson soon writhed beneath the detective feeling his release coming on hard and fast.

"Holmes," he hissed in a warning as his fingers dug into the detective's scalp.

Holmes smirked and brought his lips back up to Watson's. Watson used the distraction to reverse their positions so now Watson was on top of Holmes. Holmes smiled like the Cheshire cat and sighed as Watson assaulted his body with his lips and tongue. Soon Watson freed Holmes of his trousers and began to stroke the erect member that was hidden in the pants. Holmes growled as he arched his hips into Watson's touch. Soon Watson's mouth took the place of his hand and Holmes began to writhe more.

"Watson, I fear that if you keep at it you'll be sorely disappointed," Holmes said between clenched teeth.

Watson grinned around Holmes member and it popped from his mouth. Watson brought his lips up to Holmes as he reached for the oil next to the bed. Not breaking the kiss Watson liberally oiled his itching member and slid into Holmes at an agonizing slow pace. Holmes broke the kiss with a growl and tried to speed up the process by moving his hips trying to get Watson to go in and out faster. Watson smirked and pecked at Holmes while he slid in and out. Holmes reached between them and began to stroke himself. After a few blissful moments Watson came first, emptying into Holmes, and in the following seconds Holmes came too.

"Delightful," Holmes sighed and pushed him to a sitting position to clean him off.

Watson dropped down next to him, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily, he looked over at Holmes with a drunken smile, "You look gorgeous," he joked and sighed as Holmes settled in next to him.

Holmes smirked, "Watson, I think I may have solved the case."

Watson raised a brow and looked over at the detective, "Oh?"

Holmes nodded and put his hands under his head, Watson knew he wouldn't be getting any answers tonight so he turned onto his side and drifted slowly off into sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **So? How have those that are actually reading this liking it? I hope this chapter was good, because the next one will be short and sad, then the next one will contain a twist! Stick around and please, please, please review and let me know how this is going!!


	4. Saying Goodbye

**New Beginnings**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 4: **Saying Goodbye

**A/N: **The original title of this story didn't feel right, then I had a sort of light go off in my head and so I decided to change the title. Out of Sorts just didn't seem to fit properly. Also I would like to thank those who are reading this story and reviewing, you keep me going! I'm still worried about this story, but hey, no one can get all the reviews they want! So I'm done whining and now on with the fourth chapter!

* * *

The church was empty, save for Watson, Midge, Lionel, and an annoyed Sherlock Holmes. The preacher at the front of the small group droned on about the afterlife and what was to be expected once a soul reached the afterlife. Midge shot her tiny hand into the air and the preacher would have missed it had she not started jumping to get noticed. Watson tried to quiet her down and Holmes smirked.

The preacher cleared his throat and looked at her, "Yes," he raised his brows.

Midge chewed on her bottom lip, her gaze traveled from the wooden casket to the ancient preacher, "Is she here?"

The preacher looked startled and cleared his throat once more, "She is everywhere little one."

Midge nodded and placed her hand over her heart, then cast her eyes down to the floor so that no one, not even Lionel, could see her tears. Holmes placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed, he was as much confused by his action as little Midge was. Taking the silence as a sign to continue the preacher continued with his solemn sermon. Midge didn't even pay attention to the emotionless drone of the preacher's voice, he was detached and had no connection to the corpse in front of him of which he was now speaking. Midge balled her fists and squeezed Lionel's paw as she did so. After a few more minutes the preacher ended his sermon.

"Come Midge, you can say a few words to your mother now if you'd like," Watson whispered as he helped her from between the pews.

Midge nodded and walked down the aisle to the plain wooden casket. She stopped and placed her hand against the rough, unfinished wood. She looked back at Watson who smiled sadly and nodded for her to go ahead while he stepped off to the side with Holmes to wait for her.

"I don't know why you insisted on dragging me along," Holmes said under his breath as he and Watson watched over Midge.

"She needed the support, believe it or not, she actually like you," Watson sighed with the roll of his eyes and a slight smirk.

Holmes' frown furrowed more, and his response was cut off by the tiny voice of Midge at her mother's casket.

"Mama," she began her voice unfaltering.

Watson and Holmes raised their brows as they listened to her.

"Mama, they say you're gone, but still here. I guess I don't really understand it, but I think maybe some of you went away and some stayed with me? Mr. Watson says you can hear me, so you must, cuz he's a smart man and I believe what he says. You were right when you and aunty Rin told me that they were nice, but Mr. Holmes doesn't talk much and I'm not sure he likes me too much, but that's okay because I have Lionel and Colonel Wordsworth. Ohh, mama, guess what! Mr. Watson says I can go to school, a real school and he says I could do good there! Isn't that exciting?" Midge stopped for a moment and Watson saw a tear twinkle in the sunlight.

"Is she quite done yet?" Holmes asked in an agitated tone.

Watson elbowed him; hard in the gut.

Midge continued, this time her voice was watery, "I know you're gone now and that God has you as an angel mama, but I think he was selfish…I still need you down here, but maybe you're needed more up there." She stopped as she contemplated her last statement; she wiped the tears from her face and held Lionel up so that his paws were resting on the casket. "Mama, we all will miss you, but I have a tiny part of you in me and in Lionel and in Colonel Wordsworth, so maybe I have more of you here with me than he has of you up there. Please watch over me and everyone else. I'm really gonna miss you mama," she sniffled and pulled her hand slowly back to her side and stared at the casket, as if boring her eyes into it might bring her mom back to her.

Watson slowly walked up to Midge and put his hands softly on her shoulders, "They'll be taking her to the graveyard now," he whispered and Midge turned into him and clung to his leg as she began to sob and some large men dressed in all black came to take away the casket. Watson lifted Midge and when he turned to walk out of the church Midge threw her tiny arms out over his shoulder and screamed for her mom. Watson cooed and rubbed her back trying to soothe her broken heart, but she wasn't having it.

"Truly is a sad affair," Holmes whispered as he placed his hat on his head as he and Watson exited the church.

Watson nodded and shifted a now sniffling Midge to his dry shoulder as he and Holmes followed the undertaker to the small graveyard on the far side of the church. They stopped once they came to the hole dug for Midge's mother. Watson set Midge down and she stood at the edge of the desolate hole and watched as complete strangers lowered her mother into the ground. A crack of thunder resounded above all gathered, adding to the already dismal affair. Soon rain drops mixed with the hot, salty tears running down Midge's face. After the casket was in the ground the preacher said a few more last words. Holmes and Watson bowed their heads in respect, but Midge stared straight down in the hole, and if Watson hadn't been watching her from the corner of his eye she would have joined her mother's body in the hole.

"Midge, darling, please," Watson struggled to calm the screaming girl.

Holmes raised a brow and took a step back.

"Mama! Come back!" Midge screamed and Lionel fell from her grasp as she tried to claw her way back to the edge of her mother's grave.

"Midge, please settle down," Watson tried once more and Midge turned into him and clung to his neck and wailed all her anger and sadness into his skin.

Holmes stepped up to them, Watson kneeling in the mud and Midge clinging to him like her life depended on her connection to him, Holmes rested his hand on Midge's small head, attempting a kind gesture, which resulted in Midge crying louder and saying incoherent things into Watson's neck. Holmes then went and retrieved Lionel.

"Aye, sir, we's gonna cover the grave now, you wants to say something?" one of the undertakers asked as he hesitantly approached the threesome.

Watson looked up and Midge quieted down and turned to look at the burly man. She nodded, sniffed, and went to the edge of the grave once more. "Mama," she whispered quietly, her tiny fists clenched at her sides, "I love you." Midge closed her eyes and dropped to the ground in a cross legged position and her shoulders shook as she cried. She took handfuls of dirt and started flinging them down upon her mother's casket.

Watson massaged his eyes with his finger tips as he watched the little girl. Holmes stepped up to the edge of the grave and dropped down next to Midge. Neither said a thing, but soon Midge stopped throwing mud and leaned on the detective. Holmes handed Lionel over and midge hugged him tightly to her chest and just stared down into the grave. Watson came up behind Holmes and Midge, leaning heavily on his cane as he waited for them to be finished. Finally Holmes stood and picked up a thoroughly exhausted Midge and she immediately laid her head upon his shoulder.

"Holmes, you needn't carry her," Watson said, he was surprised Holmes was doing such a thing.

"Nonsense old boy, I know your leg is bothering you, I don't mind," Holmes tired to sound indifferent, but Watson knew there was warmth laced in there and he smiled. Holmes glared but turned and walked towards the hansom waiting for them at the front of the church.

* * *

Watson smoothed Midge's damp hair from her face as she slept. After arriving home Watson promptly gave Midge a bath. She almost fell asleep on him so he brought her straight to bed. He smiled down at her as he pushed himself from the mattress. Holmes stood in the doorway, his eyes on the stuffed lion.

"Holmes, not tonight," Watson warned as he followed Holmes' gaze.

Holmes let air out through his nose, "She's had it the whole time."

"She probably doesn't know," Watson replied.

Holmes slit his eyes and turned on his heel to follow Watson into the sitting room. "The diamond is hidden in her stuffed toy."

Watson nodded and sighed as he settled in the settee and leaned his head back, "Yes, but you need to retrieve it delicately, she loves that toy and I don't think she'd approve of you slicing it open."

Holmes smirked as he poured himself a glass of scotch, "I'll discuss it with her."

Watson smirked, "She's a child, not a client; let me handle it old boy."

Holmes absently nodded and sipped his alcohol and stared into the crackling fire. Soon Watson's arms snaked around his waist and Holmes absently leaned into Watson, "I fear she's growing on me."

Watson smiled and kissed Holmes lightly on his neck and took a step back, "Careful Holmes, becoming too attached could mean trouble in the future," Watson smirked as he lightly teased the detective.

Holmes scowled, "I still hate that bloody monkey," he shuddered and took a sip of his drink and Watson chuckled.

* * *

**A/N: **I know it's very short, but I warned you it would be so! The next chapter will have a little surprise! Well let me know how this chapter went, please review and I'll try to update as soon as possible!


	5. Unexpected Visit, Unexpected Connection

**New Beginnings**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 5: **Unexpected Visit, Unexpected Connection

**A/N: **Ah, chapter five already, and time for a little surprise. Also, maybe some Colonel Wordsworth antics to liven up the Baker Street team, also, I'll pose a question at the end of this chapter, I'd like the readers to weigh in on an idea I've got in my head…so now go on and enjoy this chapter, please :D Also, please forgive any OOCness, I'm not the greatest with Adler, but any tips or help in reviews would be much appreciated!

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Holmes sat up in the empty bed abruptly and looked over to see one; Irene Adler sitting and staring at him, a coy smile on her face.

"Good morning," she said in an overly chipper tone.

Holmes glared, "Where's Watson?"

Irene shrugged and pushed herself from the chair and went to the window to look out onto the street, "I'm here on business," she turned back to him, her face serious, and Holmes thought he saw a quick flash of…sadness pass through her eyes.

"Business, what business?" he asked and pushed himself from the bed, eyeing her all the while.

Irene smirked, "To see an old friend, she was a client of yours."

Holmes raised a brow waiting for her to continue, but a knock sounded on the door.

"Mr. Holmes?" a tiny voice questioned from the other side.

Irene's brows rose slightly, but she made no other reaction.

"Go away," Holmes mumbled.

But the door swung open and Midge stepped in, Colonel Wordsworth perched on her shoulder. Midge looked about the room, most likely searching for Watson, but then her eyes fell on Irene who stood next to the window. Holmes was surprised to see recognition and excitement pass through the little girl's face and Colonel Wordsworth bound over and crawled up onto Irene's shoulder, she grinned and scratched the animal on the top of his head.

"Aunty Rin!" Midge yelled and flew into Irene causing her to stumble back a step.

Holmes watched them with curiosity.

"Hello darling," Irene picked the girl up and hugged her; her eyes met Holmes over Midge.

Holmes nodded, answering her unspoken question, and after receiving the message Irene hugged Midge tighter to her and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Aunty Rin?" he questioned and pulled on a disheveled jacket and straightened the shirt he had fallen asleep in the night before.

Irene rolled her eyes and shifted Midge to her other hip, as the little girl refused to be set down, "Her mother and I are…were good friends."

"You were Mrs. Jennings mentor?"

Irene smirked, "It may have started that way, Sherlock, but we became good friends."

Midge turned to look at the detective, "She was mama's best friend, and she brought us all kinds of neat things."

"Hmm, I bet she did," Holmes sighed and fell into the chair Irene had been sitting in.

Midge giggled and Irene set her on her own feet, "If you're suggesting I put them in danger, I would never do such a thing, I came here once I found out…" Irene stopped, not wanting to disrupt Midge.

Midge turned to Irene just as Colonel Wordsworth jumped onto her shoulder, "Mama died," she stated simply enough, though a flash of sadness passed through her eyes.

Irene nodded sharply, but her eyes stayed on Holmes, "Was it the diamond?"

Holmes nodded.

"Where is it?"

Holmes inclined his head towards Midge, though she was sans Lionel this morning.

Irene's brows rose as she moved her gaze to the little girl standing between them who was looking between the two adults, "Her mother would never."

"I don't think Mrs. Jennings suspected the men to look in a stuffed doll, but then she had no sense to begin with, of course as soon as the men knew she had a child they'd take her and in doing so have the jewel."

Irene looked irritated when Holmes referred to Mrs. Jennings has having no sense, "She would do anything for Midge, and clearly, to you, giving her life wasn't enough."

Midge bit her bottom lip, not fully understanding what was going on between Irene and Holmes. She shifted her weight and looked down at her bare feet poking out from under her white night dress.

Holmes raised a brow; "We're stuck with a little girl, have you come to take her?" a hopeful hint was in Holmes' voice.

Irene looked upset and irritated at the way Holmes completely switched the topic, "I came to see how she was faring, poor dear has to put up with the likes of you; surely she's taken to the doctor with no hesitation."

Holmes grumbled something incoherent under his breath.

"Mr. Holmes, where is Watson?" Midge asked looking around the room, Colonel Wordsworth mimicking her actions.

"I don't know, go ask Mrs. Hudson," Holmes said lazily.

Irene lifted a brow and smirked, she then went to Midge and held her hand down to the little girl, "Let's get some breakfast and let the detective dress himself, given that he knows how to be presentable," Irene added the last part with a quick glance over her shoulder.

Holmes scowled back and shut the door heavily as the two exited. He turned to scan the empty room, confused as to where Watson could have gone without rousing Holmes, but then not much could rouse Holmes when he was slumbering in the arms of mind altering drugs. He sighed as the past few days finally caught up to him, he and Watson playing house with a five year old and her insufferable monkey. Holmes questioned crawling back into bed and never crawling out, but then a soft giggle wafted through the floorboards and he found himself dressing in clean clothes, most likely Watson's as they were pressed and wrinkle free. He put the waistcoat on and ran his fingers over the fabric, his mind trying to determine where Watson could be. He then noticed Watson's surgical bag absent and so figured Watson had been summoned early this morning on an emergency. Holmes glared at the empty space where Watson's black bag usually sat, silently cursing the doctor for leaving him alone with Midge and her bloody monkey. Holmes exited the room and made his way downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning," Midge sang with a mouth full of toast.

Irene smiled fondly at the girl, and Holmes was surprised to see such a side to the world class thief. Mrs. Hudson was eyeing the monkey warily as he ate some fruit and occasionally lapped water from a dish Midge reserved just for him. Holmes grumbled as he passed the little girl and fell into a chair opposite she and picked up the morning paper.

"Dr. Watson asked that I inform you he won't be home until late tonight, one of his patients is in critical condition," Mrs. Hudson informed Holmes as she set some eggs in front of him.

"Nanny, why do you feed that…that _thing_," Holmes glared at Colonel Wordsworth as he said this.

"Do we not need food to survive, Sherlock?" Irene asked setting her tea cup in its saucer.

"Yes."

"Well then surely a monkey, the closest relative we humans have in the animal kingdom, needs food to survive also. You wouldn't want to _murder_ the poor creature." Irene smirked knowing she had hit a critical nerve.

"It wouldn't be murder, it would be charity."

Midge looked up from her breakfast, "Colonel Wordsworth can hear, and he has feelings," she glared at the detective.

Holmes was surprised as the tinge of anger in her voice, but said nothing.

Irene turned to Midge, "Don't worry darling, Sherlock isn't the easiest person to get along with, he doesn't know how to properly treat a lady, it's a wonder that John puts up with him," Irene smirked over her cup at the last part.

"Watson is a different breed, he's proper and clean cut, and highly skilled with his hands," Holmes threw in his own smirk at the last part of his statement.

"Touché," Irene smirked. She'd known about Holmes and Watson, though it still hurt some knowing she'd never fully own Sherlock Holmes, but she'd been getting better at accepting their relationship. Watson was good for Holmes, though it could be argued whether or not Holmes was good for Watson or not, but they completed each other in a way, Irene was sure, they didn't quite understand themselves.

"What's touch…a?" Midge asked a confused look on her face, as well as some crumbs.

Irene reached over and wiped the girl's face clean, "Nothing dear, what would you say if I offered to take you dress shopping?"

Midge's face brightened considerably and a huge smile beamed, Holmes found his mouth curve into a slight smile at seeing Midge so happy, much to his disliking.

"Do you mean it aunty Rin?"

Irene smiled sadly, "Of course I do darling, and I can't imagine Holmes taking you."

Midge sat back in her chair, a thoughtful look on her face, "No, but I think Mrs. Hudson would take me, or even Watson."

Irene laughed lightly, "You like Watson then, do you?"

Midge's eyes brightened, she glanced at Holmes quickly before answering and found his face buried behind the paper, but his ears were open, Midge then turned back to Irene, "I like Watson very much, maybe when I get big enough I can marry him."

Mrs. Hudson and Irene both laughed at the little girl, Irene smoothed the girl's hair away from her face, "Oh I should like to see that."

Holmes' glare was so strong on the other side of the paper that he was surprised that he didn't glare a hole right through the paper. "Watson is much too old for you, by the time you reach proper marrying age I'm sure he'd be well into graying and becoming a frail old man."

"Surely the doctor and yourself won't age so fast, Sherlock, Midge is almost six years old and ten or fifteen years down the way I shouldn't think you and the doctor so old then that she doesn't take a fancy to either one of you." Irene knew how to press Holmes' buttons and she was doing a good job of it.

Holmes folded his paper and set it on the table next to him, then glared at Irene, "I believe you said you were going to take her shopping," Holmes inclined his head towards Midge, who was staring blankly at the two of them.

Irene smirked, knowing she had bested the detective yet again, she then turned back to Midge, "Yes, I shall take her for the afternoon, get her some things, then tonight, if the doctor is home, I should like to talk to you both," she stated the last part rather seriously and Holmes nodded slightly before going back to his breakfast.

"Aunty Rin, will you be staying here for a while?" Midge asked as she absently stirred her tea and fingered the crusts of her toast.

Irene smiled sadly and ruffled Midge's curls, "I'm sorry darling, but I'm only passing through, I heard about your mother and I wanted to come check on you."

Midge nodded sullenly, she knew Irene wouldn't stay, she never did, but she thought that maybe this time would be different. Holmes noticed the sadness in Midge's eyes and watched how she softly combed her fingers through Lionel's mane, he also noted that Colonel Wordsworth stopped eating and was cooing atop Midge's shoulder and picked through her hair. He shivered at the thought of the creature and occupied himself with breakfast, trying to figure out a way to get Lionel from Midge.

* * *

Holmes was glad to be free of Midge for the day; he wasn't sure how to care for a child, though he had a few experiments running through his mind, nothing too terribly serious for he knew Watson would have his head. Though Holmes was free of Midge, she left Colonel Wordsworth to "look after Mr. Holmes" while she was away. Holmes was currently going over some old case notes, trying to find a hypothesis he had written weeks ago and, having the rooms to himself, wanted to test. He tossed some papers over his shoulders and grumbled under his breath as the notes he searched for weren't with them. He reached for another stack of notes just as his old pipe smacked him in the face.

"Bloody hell," he snapped and looked up to find Colonel Wordsworth cackling on the edge of his desk.

With a growl Holmes reached for him, but the monkey easily jumped out of reach and raced up the dark curtains and sat at the top of them looking down with beady eyes. Gladstone, always curious about the strange creature, lazily ambled over to watch the show.

"Come here you bloody demon, you'd be perfect for some experiments," Holmes said between clenched teeth.

Colonel Wordsworth cackled and scurried down the curtains, slipping through Holmes' hands and back onto the cluttered desk where he shoved all the papers onto the floor. With a roar of anger Holmes' dove for the beast, causing the contents of his desk top to tumble to the floor and in the chaos Colonel Wordsworth managed to get away and was now sitting atop a globe on a round end table.

"Gladstone, kill that beast, I command you!" Holmes ordered as he got to his feet.

Gladstone looked from the detective to the monkey. He then trotted over to the fireplace and lay down.

"Insufferable beast, I should put you out of your misery," Holmes seethed, he then eyed his revolver, a slow, cruel smile spread across his face, he looked to the monkey, locking eyes with it, he slowly started for his revolver, which rested on a table next to his chair. Colonel Wordsworth cocked his head, watching the detective's every move, calculating what he was doing.

"Nice monkey, stay where you are," Holmes said softly as he inched closer and closer to the gun.

Colonel Wordsworth cooed and shifted his weight.

Holmes smiled coldly and finally his fingers found the cool metal of his revolver, "Now to put an end to all this madness," he said softly and picked up the revolver and aimed it at Colonel Wordsworth.

Colonel Wordsworth cocked his head and cooed again, thinking they were playing a game. Holmes fired the first shot, but it missed and left a steaming bullet hole right behind Colonel Wordsworth.

"Blast," Holmes cursed and watched as the monkey screamed and went crazy, knocking all sorts of objects to the floor. He jumped around the room, clearly startled by the gun shot, but this resulted in Holmes firing off at random trying to hit the damn beast. Soon Gladstone was on his feet barking and prancing around the room. In all of the excitement Gladstone accidently bit Holmes' ankle, which caused him to drop his gun and Colonel Wordsworth picked it up and accidently fired a shot into the ceiling. Holmes stopped his hollering and stared at the monkey.

Holmes reached out slowly, "Give me that gun," he demanded.

Colonel Wordsworth rolled his head to the side and fired another shot. Holmes ducked as the bullet whizzed past his head.

Holmes growled deep in his throat and dove behind his desk as another shot rang out. Holmes peeked his head over the desk and another shot entered the wall a few feet to the left of him. Gladstone, having gotten used to Holmes using his study as a sort of armory, just lay down and waited for the noise to end. Holmes grabbed his pipe and tied a white and black cravat to it and waved it in the air as if Colonel Wordsworth could distinguish it as a sign of surrender. Another blast and a steaming hole became present in the middle of Holmes' cravat.

"You bloody beastly monster that was my favorite cravat!" Holmes roared and threw his pipe with the smoking cravat at the monkey.

The monkey cackled and jumped. Holmes was furious; he peeked around the corner of the desk to find Colonel Wordsworth examining the gun and Holmes, though he wasn't a religious man, prayed that the monkey would shoot itself…but no such luck. After turning the gun away from itself it fired another shot.

Suddenly a loud knocking pelted Holmes' study door, "What in God's name is going on in there?" Watson's voice demanded from the other side.

Holmes quickly got to his feet as the door began to open, he then tackled Watson to the ground as the last bullet in the gun hit the wall behind them. A loud bang sounded in the study behind the men when Colonel Wordsworth dropped the gun and moments later Gladstone trotted past, Colonel Wordsworth riding on his back. Holmes scrambled to his feet and made to pursue the animals but Watson's hand around his ankle stopped him.

"What in bloody hell is going on here?" Watson demanded allowing Holmes to help him to his feet and he dusted himself off then bent to retrieve his discarded hat.

"That…that _thing_ tried to kill me." Holmes snapped and gestured madly to the room Gladstone and the monkey disappeared into.

Watson smirked, "Holmes, it's a monkey; I hardly think it knows what it's doing."

Holmes glared at Watson, "You weren't there, you have no idea…I want it out, I want it gone from this house."

Watson frowned and followed Holmes into the study, "You aggravate the damn beast, Holmes; be nice to it."

Holmes turned sharply on his heel, "Be _nice_? You're making no sense Watson, that things is an animal, it nearly killed me today."

"Surely you're over reacting old boy," Watson sighed and fell into his chair near the window.

Holmes sulked like a child and fell into his chair next to Watson's, "You defend it because you care for the girl, Watson, she won't be with us forever, soon the courts will intercede and send her to family or place her in-"

"Shut up Holmes," Watson snapped cutting the detective off. He closed his eyes and rubbed then with his pointer finger and thumb as he frowned.

"I'm only being honest Watson, she has no ties to us, and it's only a matter of time before Lestrade comes for her bearing court papers." Holmes was calm in his speaking, he knew Watson had become too attached to the girl and it would hurt to lose her.

"I know Holmes, but…" Watson trailed with a heavy sigh and sank deeper into his chair.

"How is Mr. Thomas?" Holmes asked looking at Watson out of the corner of his eye.

"Passed away an hour ago."

Holmes nodded, "Sorry old boy, can't save them all."

"No I can't, but…I made a house call on my way home."

Holmes nodded again, "And how is Mary?"

Watson was silent for a moment; "She'll be giving birth soon…" he trailed again.

"Wat-"

"No Holmes, don't say it, we've been over it, it was my decision…and I knew there would be sacrifices in making it, but I am happy…truly I am," Watson turned to look at the detective and his hand floated over and rested on top of Holmes'.

Holmes turned his hand up so that his fingers could enter the spaces between Watson's, "Me too Watson, me too…" Holmes trailed and they sat in silence for some long minutes.

"I passed Irene on my way out earlier this morning, what did she want?"

Holmes quirked a brow, "Apparently she and Mrs. Jennings were good friends, she's aunty Rin."

Watson raised a brow, "Really?"

Holmes smirked, "She took Midge shopping two hours ago; I expect they'll return in approximately twenty minutes."

Watson smiled a knowing smile and rose pulling Holmes to his feet as well and led him to the bedroom.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, just as Holmes expected, Midge and Irene arrived back at the house, both of their arms laden with bags and packages. Watson rushed forward to help them. Holmes stood in the doorway of the sitting room, his shirt halfway unbuttoned and his hair disheveled. He crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Midge hug Watson in excitement. He was stunned when she turned and ran over to him and threw her arms around his leg and squeezed tightly.

"I had a good day Mr. Holmes, aunty Rin took me to all kinds of places," she smiled up at the detective, "she let me pick this out for you," she handed him a small brown package.

Watson stood at the front door with Irene, both smiled and waited while Holmes opened the package. Holmes was dumbfounded and he looked between the faces, he then looked down at Midge who stared up at him, a large smile beaming on her face. He turned his gaze back to the package and carefully opened it.

"Did Irene pick it out?" he questioned in a sarcastic tone as he peeled back the brown wrapping.

Midge giggled, "No, I picked it all by myself…I thought it might make you like me," with the last few words Midge's voice softened and she cast her eyes to the floor.

Holmes stopped peeling the paper back and looked down at the little girl, his heart becoming slightly softer as well as guilty. He opened and closed his mouth, not knowing what to say or do. He looked to Watson for help, but he only smirked and folded his hands over his chest waiting to see what the great detective would do. Holmes looked back down to Midge who now was looking up at him, hopefully. "Well….I….I…I never said I didn't like you…it's just, it's just…" Holmes stopped and took a deep breath then continued, "It's complicated darling, but maybe when you're older you'll understand," then Holmes reached down and ruffled her curls and Midge giggled.

"Go on and open it then Mr. Holmes," she gestured to his package.

Holmes smiled quickly and went back to opening the small package. After he removed the paper he was left with a black box. He lifted the lid and inside laid a gold and black cravat, the colors swirled together like the way ocean waves and their foam mix out in the middle of the ocean. He stared at it and fought not to smile, but he lost. He looked down to Midge who was very close to vibrating out of her skin in excitement.

"Do you like it Mr. Holmes?" she clasped her hands tightly at her sides waiting to hear from him.

"I do, I like it very much," he then stunned Irene and Watson when he knelt down to Midge's level and allowed her to give him a very tight hug.

"I'm glad you like it Mr. Holmes," she said as she backed away from him, her eyes twinkling and a smile on her face.

Holmes smirked and quickly buttoned up his shirt and put the cravat around his neck, "It's rather dashing," he added with a quick glace in the mirror that hung in the hall.

"It's a very nice gift, Midge," Watson confirmed and shifted his weight, "but I fear I'll drop all these nice things unless we get them up to your room."

Midge jumped into action and took two small bags from Irene and led them up to her room, "We got all kinds of nice things, I'll show you them all when we get to my room," she announced excitedly as she pushed open the door.

"She was quite excited to be out; do you keep her under lock and key Watson?" Irene joked lightly as she set her bags and packages on the floor and Watson followed suit.

Watson scoffed and took a seat on his old bed and watched as Midge began to neatly unpack her things. "You heard about Mrs. Jennings then?"

Irene nodded sadly, "I came to check on Midge, I wasn't sure if you and Sherlock would actually care for her. I placed all my faith in you, doctor. I know that if anyone could talk sense into Sherlock it would be you." Irene smiled as she sat in the chair near the door and watched as Midge unpacked some dresses, and trousers (Irene picked them out). Next Midge unpacked some story books and toys.

"I see you've gotten some books," Watson picked up a thick book entitled: C_hildren's Bedtime Stories_, and flipped through it.

Midge nodded excitedly and jumped to her feet, which had a new pair of black shoes on them, and scooted onto the bed next to Watson, "Would you read me one tonight?"

Watson closed the book and smiled at the girl, "Sure, but let's get all this stuff put away," he put the book on the bed and picked up the papers and bags scattered about the room.

Irene excused herself, not wanting to say goodbye to Midge, and hurried down the stairs. Holmes came from the kitchen with a cup of tea just as Irene pulled the front door open.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked with a raised brow.

Irene smiled easy enough, "Oh you know me, busy, busy, busy, goodnight Sherlock."

Holmes stepped closer, "You're breaking her heart, showing up, spending the day together, then suddenly leaving without saying goodbye….but then she's used to it, right?"

Irene stopped pulling the door closed behind her and shot a look back at Holmes, "Just take good care of her as long as you can Holmes; she truly is alone in the world." And with that the door shut forcefully.

Holmes sighed and went back to sipping his tea. He turned back to the kitchen to discard his dishes, when a forceful knock sounded on the front door. Holmes usually let Mrs. Hudson get the door, but he knew who was on the other side. Holmes walked over and opened the door.

"Evening Lestrade, what brings you by?" Holmes smirked, but then his easy demeanor soon fell as he noticed the worried expression on the inspector's face and his palled cheeks and the way he refused to look Holmes in the eye. "What is it Lestrade?" Holmes asked becoming serious and stepping to the side to let the inspector in.

"Those men from a few nights ago…" Lestrade trailed afraid to continue and swallowed against the lump in his throat.

"How long ago?" Holmes asked grabbing his jacket and hat.

"An hour, they were being transferred when they overpowered the guards and took off," Lestrade stammered as he spoke but followed Holmes out into the darkening evening.

"Your men can't be trusted to do anything right," Holmes snapped and got into the hansom with Lestrade.

* * *

**A/N: **So? How did you like this chapter? Also, my question to you the readers is this, what would you think of a H/W story that takes place in the modern day? My idea is something like some scientists in a research facility are being murdered and no one can figure out who so they build a machine that brings Holmes and Watson to the present day to help them solve the case….I'm not too sure about this idea, I have some ideas for it and what I want to happen, oh also, I'd like this story to take place in America…I just wanted to see what you guys would think and if you'd be interested in reading it. Anywhos, leave me a review and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible!! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, they're much appreciated! Also I'd like to thank **AnimeBride** for her support and opinions; she's a super awesome writer and just an awesome person!!


	6. To Save a Life

**New Beginnings**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 6: **To Save a Life

**A/N: **Well Chapter number six already and some more excitement for all you readers out there! Well, I got positive feedback for my other story idea so I'm going to start working on it! Well, for once, I haven't much to say before the story so I shall get on with it!!

* * *

Holmes scratched his chin and glanced around the area that he and Lestrade stood, where the prisoners had escaped from a half hour ago. He knew the prisoners fled to the west, the direction he and Lestrade had come from and he knew the prisoners had gotten out of their cuffs; he'd found a loose pair a few blocks away, further cementing his theory that they fled west.

"Should we go to the woman's house?" Lestrade finally asked.

Holmes closed his eyes in agitation, though that had been his first impulse, (but you should never rely on first impulsions). Holmes opened his eyes slowly and turned to Lestrade, his hands clasped behind his back, "That's where they'd want us to go, distract us so we don't catch up with them, we must head back to Baker Street at once." With that Holmes signaled to the carriage driver and got in. Lestrade ran to jump in as the carriage started to pull away from the curb, his men followed in another carriage.

"What are we going back for? We need to round up the prisoners," Lestrade protested.

Holmes was silent, his jaw set, he'd just figured everything out and all he could do was hope they wouldn't be too late, though Holmes should have figured it out halfway to the scene of the prisoners break. Holmes figured that the prisoners had planned this all along, they knew Lestrade would run to Holmes first and take him away from the house so that they could break in, get the girl, get the diamond; all without Holmes interfering. The larger man, who seemed to be the head of the group, knew Holmes and Watson would take the little girl in, Holmes was even certain the burly man knew that the diamond was in the stuffed lion. Holmes let out a measured breath and turned back to Lestrade.

"We are doing just that Lestrade, and I hope we're not too late, can't this bloody carriage go any faster," Holmes grumbled and watched out the window as they hurried along the cobblestone streets.

……..Back at Baker Street…………...

Watson helped Midge finish putting her new things away and was getting her ready for a bath when someone started pounding on the front door. Midge looked up from a picture book, her eyes wide.

Watson smiled reassuringly at her, "I bet it's someone for Holmes," he tried to calm her.

Midge nodded and just to be extra safe she moved to her bed with Colonel Wordsworth.

Watson heard Mrs. Hudson open the door, then she called up to him, "Doctor, it's for you, they've got an injured man," her voice started to fade as she hurried to round up warm towels and water.

Watson limped over to the other room and grabbed his medical stuff and limped down the stairs. Midge had come out of her room and was standing in her doorway watching the doctor move down the stairs. Watson saw three men, all covered in mud, one was lying on the sofa, his breathing ragged and blood pooling below him.

"What happened to him, Mrs. Hudson I need towels," Watson yelled over his shoulder and rolled his sleeves up.

One of the men that was standing turned towards the doctor, a smile on his face, Watson started, "Ello doctor," he cracked his knuckles and the second man turned towards him.

"_You_, what are you doing here, I thought you were in prison."

The two men laughed and stepped towards the doctor, Watson glanced over his shoulder when he heard a glass basin smash against the floor and water splashed the back of his heels. Mrs. Hudson was coming in from the kitchen when she saw the men advancing on Watson. "Hurry and get Midge, you two need to ge-" Watson was forcefully cut off when a knuckle collided with his jaw. Watson stumbled back against the mantel knocking some pictures and a vase to the floor.

Mrs. Hudson gasped and lifted her skirts and hurried up the stairs to get Midge, who was standing at the top of the steps, tears trailing down her cheeks and Colonel Wordsworth sitting on her shoulder, "Mrs. Hudson, what's happening?" she questioned and took a step back.

"Come love, we must get somewhere safe," Mrs. Hudson hurried and reached for the girl and winced when she heard a ragged cry from the doctor.

"We have to help Watson, Colonel," Midge turned her head to her monkey who cackled and jumped from her shoulder just as Mrs. Hudson grabbed Midge and lifted her into her arms.

Mrs. Hudson looked around the small area trying to decide the best place to hide when Midge's bedroom window suddenly exploded. Both gasped and Midge started screaming when she recognized the big man as the one who had hurt her mother and kidnapped her.

"Why hello love, I believe you've got something that belongs to me," he grinned and Midge noticed that he was missing a tooth. Mrs. Hudson backed up a step and said a quick prayer under her breath.

Meanwhile in the bottom room Watson was trying his damndest to knock the two men unconscious. He used a vase on the head of the man wrapped around his waist, but it didn't knock him out, it only served to piss him off further. Watson punched the other man, who stumbled and broke a coffee table. Watson then turned his attention back to the man getting ready to bulldoze him. Watson hurried out of the way and the man stumbled and ended up on his stomach. Watson turned to kick the man in the chest when the other man plowed him over and his head clipped the mantel and blood began to drip from a wound that formed on his eyebrow.

"Bloody hell," Watson spat and squinted as the blood began to drip into his eye. He then heard Midge scream and his vigor returned and he threw the man off of himself and forcefully kicked the other man in the gut as he tried to get up.

Watson limped as fast as he could to the stairs and laid his hand on the railing when a gunshot sounded behind him and a sudden white flash of pain ripped through his lower left side. Watson slumped against the railing and suddenly Colonel Wordsworth flew over his shoulder and another gunshot pierced the air and a loud thump and laughter sounded shortly afterward. Watson gripped his side and blood flowed through his fingers. He pulled himself up another step and another gunshot sounded and the plaster on the other side of the doctor exploded. He clenched his teeth against the pain and managed another step before the darkness started to encroach on his vision. Another scream from Midge made his heart beat faster. He fell to the stairs and tried to pull himself up another step, but couldn't make it.

* * *

Mrs. Hudson cringed every time she heard the gunshots, "Hush love, hush, the doctor is a strong fighter, he'll be alright," she whispered to the little girl crying into her shoulder. She'd managed to get into Holmes' room and used various objects to hold the door closed. She closed her eyes against the pounding and cursing from the man outside. Two other voices soon joined him and she watched in horror as her makeshift wedge began to scrap against the floor.

"Mrs. Hudson," Midge sighed and pushed herself away from the landlady.

Mrs. Hudson didn't hear, instead she was trying to figure a way out of the mess they were in, she should have more sense, having put up with the brilliant detective for so long, but she had no idea.

"Come out, come out, we won't hurt you love, we just want that shiny thing yer mum left ya," another bang on the door, another scrape against the floor.

"Come Midge, we have to get out of here," Mrs. Hudson stood and pulled Midge to her feet as well.

Mrs. Hudson made her way over to the window, tripping over various objects as she went. Midge followed, hiccupping as she went and accidently knocked some old tea onto the floor. Mrs. Hudson pulled Midge up to the window and looked down two stories to the street and then back to Midge. Midge looked back at her wide eyed and shook her head.

"No protesting darling, you must go," Mrs. Hudson threw the window open and the cool night breeze flowed into the room and caused them both to shiver.

"No, I won't go!" Midge refused and pulled away from Mrs. Hudson and stumbled back.

"Midge now is not the time to become testy," Mrs. Hudson hissed, but then screamed when the door suddenly flew open. She hurried and put herself between Midge and the three men.

"That wasn't nice mum, now we're angry," the man on the left, who had a sick black eye cackled.

They all stepped into the room; they looked much more sinister in the low oil lamp light. Mrs. Hudson backed her and Midge up a step, putting distance between them and the men. She crossed herself, but then a sudden commotion downstairs distracted them all.

…………………Arriving back at Baker Street…………………………

Holmes jumped from the carriage before it rolled to a stop and hurried up the front steps and into the house. The entry way was lit with some candles and some oil lamps still burned in the kitchen and sitting room. Holmes knew the men were already there, but his breath caught in his throat and his heart constricted when he saw Watson lying on the stairs, a trail of blood dripping from his body and down the steps and then further behind the doctor Colonel Wordsworth lay in a bloody lump on the floor. Holmes swallowed the lump in his throat and went to Watson.

"Sher-" Lestrade stopped when he stepped into the house and noticed the doctor.

A crash and a scream caught all their attention and Lestrade hurried up the stairs going around Holmes and Watson. A few seconds later the rest of Lestrade's men rushed into the house, all stopped short when they saw the doctor.

"Stop staring like a bunch of maids and help the inspector," Holmes snapped as he turned to the men.

They all nodded grimly and hurried around the men and as soon as they reached the landing gunshots rang out. Holmes cursed under his breath when he heard Midge scream, he pressed his fingers to the doctor's neck, and after being sure there was a pulse he hurried up the stairs. He reached his room in a hail of gun fire. A single candle struggled to hold its flame and in the low light Holmes saw that one of the men was down and the other had a shoulder wound. He then spied Mrs. Hudson and Midge huddled in the far corner, Gladstone curled behind them, thinking nothing of the commotion. Midge was crying and Lionel was clutched tightly to her chest and blood dripped from a cut on her cheek. Holmes was about to go to them when suddenly the exploding gunfire ceased and all three men lay in pools of blood upon his floor. Lestrade and his men quickly surrounded the downed men, cuffing and checking for signs of life. Midge saw Holmes and broke away from Mrs. Hudson and ran towards him, discarding Lionel along the way. Holmes knelt down and allowed her to fly into his arms where she tightly clenched her small arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. Mrs. Hudson gently stepped around the commotion and came up to the detective and little girl. She laid a gentle hand on Midge's back and looked into Holmes' eyes.

"He was shot," Holmes said simply and allowed Mrs. Hudson to take Midge into her own arms.

Holmes hurried from the room and down the stairs to Watson, who was now starting to rouse from his unconsciousness. "Settle down old boy, you've been hit."

Watson winced against the pain as he flipped himself onto his back, "I know _that_," Watson snapped and barely managed to swat Holmes' hands away and sighed as he leaned back against the stairs and shut his eyes against the pain.

Holmes smirked and wedged his hands under Watson's armpits and slowly hauled him to his feet and gently steered him down the stairs and into the sitting room to a chair that was still standing. He gently lowered the doctor into the chair and began to unbutton the doctor's shirt so that he could examine the wound. Watson shoved his hand away and started to pull himself to his feet.

"Watson, please, you've been shot, now sit down and allow me to fix you," Holmes easily blocked Watson.

Watson chuckled lightly and slumped back in the chair and looked around Holmes to the man lying on the couch, he was still breathing, but only just so. Holmes followed his gaze and sighed. Holmes and Watson's attention was soon drawn to the stairs as Lestrade and his men hauled the men, most likely dead, out and into the carriages waiting on the street. Mrs. Hudson shakily followed with a still sobbing Midge in her arms. Once on the landing Mrs. Hudson set Midge on the floor and Midge noticed Colonel Wordsworth lying still on the floor. Gladstone trotted down the stairs and whined once he reached the monkey.

"Colonel?" Midge sniffed and gingerly pet him.

The monkey cooed lightly and shivered before closing its eyes and going still again. Midge picked up the broken body and gingerly cradled him against her chest. She could feel him shaking with every breath he took and her tears dropped into his fur.

"Please Colonel, be okay, you can't leave me now," she whispered and began to rock gently on her heels.

Mrs. Hudson laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, and though it pained her to do so, she examined the monkey in Midge's arms, "He's got a nasty wound, let's go into the kitchen and see what we can do for him, let the doctor alone."

Midge sniffled and looked up to where Holmes knelt before the doctor, who had his eyes shut tight and mouth firmly set.

"Come now Watson, it's barely a flesh wound; surely you've had worse in the war." Holmes joked and rummaged around Watson's bag for the things he'd need.

"I can take care of myself Holmes, what about that other man?" Watson inclined his head towards the man still lying on the sofa.

Holmes merely shrugged and stayed focused on Watson, holding a large tweezers type tool in his hand which Holmes used to fish for the bullet lodged in Watson's side. Watson hissed and his fingers dug into the wood arm rests of the chair as Holmes ungracefully plunged into his wound. "Be gentle with me man," Watson snapped in a tight breath.

Holmes smirked and pulled the bullet out which was followed by a fresh river of blood, "Got the beast, now to sew you up tight."

Watson let out measured breathes and watched while Holmes rummaged through his bag once more, "Holmes, that man may be dying, we haven't time for this, let me sew myself up and you see to him," Watson protested and tried to grab his stitching materials from Holmes.

"I don't care about him Watson," Holmes snapped and tried to yank the needle and thread back from Watson.

"Holmes, I'll be alright, please just prep him for me," Watson pleaded in a soft tone and bent so that he could examine his wound.

Holmes remained on his knees, his hands gently resting on Watson's thighs, staring intently at Watson's bare chest. Holmes was about to retort when suddenly the stitching supplies fell from Watson's limp grasp and Holmes moved his gaze up to see that the doctor had passed out once more. Holmes clenched his teeth and grabbed Watson's discarded shirt to press against the wound, attempting to staunch the bleeding. Holmes then hefted Watson from the chair and laid him on the floor in hope that he could lessen the bleeding.

"Watson, stay with me, you hear," he rasped and unceremoniously dumped the contents of Watson's bag onto the floor so that he could clearly see what he needed.

Mrs. Hudson came back into the room, a new basin filled with warm water. She tried not to look at the doctor when she placed the basin next to Holmes, along with some fresh towels. She then looked to the man on the couch who started to cough, "Poor dear," she murmured lightly.

Holmes ignored her and grabbed a towel and soaked it in the water and removed Watson's bloody, wadded shirt to dab at the now slowly leaking gunshot wound. Holmes hoped the bullet missed anything vital, but he couldn't be sure, all he could do for the time being was stitch Watson up and hope he made it.

Though everything seemed to be moving slow, in reality, it had all happened in a matter of minutes and so both Mrs. Hudson, who had started to tremble as the events finally caught up to her, and Holmes jumped when Lestrade and Clarke re-entered the house.

"Sorry mum," Lestrade apologized when he saw Mrs. Hudson falter and place a hand over her hastily beating heart.

"Take that man to a hospital, I can't fix him here," Holmes ordered and inclined his head to the man across from him.

"Who is it?" Clarke asked as he and Lestrade lifted the man from the couch and he groaned in protest, but his eyes did not open, it looked like he had a nasty wound to his mid-section, most likely a knife as it was a straight cut and only a few inches long and an inch or so deep.

"A stranger in the wrong place at the wrong time," Holmes quipped and went back to Watson, who was beginning to come around again.

Mrs. Hudson hurried to help the inspector and Clarke by holding the door open for them, she quickly wiped her tears and held back a sniffle as she straightened her back and nodded to them as they exited, "Thank you," she whispered lightly, almost too quietly for anyone to hear.

"Mrs. Hudson," Midge yelled from the kitchen, horror and sadness still evident in her voice.

Mrs. Hudson quickly went to her, glad to busy herself with something, even if it was fighting to save the life of a filthy animal.

After seeing to the stranger, Lestrade re-entered the house, he held his hat in his hands and looked down at the floor, "I..uh…" he trailed not too sure of what he wanted to express.

Holmes sighed, he didn't have time for Lestrade to try and apologize, "Think nothing of it inspector, but if Watson should have died, be advised I would have blamed you whole heartedly, now go back to the station, you've got a lot of paper pushing to do for the night."

Lestrade nodded, quickly glanced to the doctor, who was now groaning in pain, "I shall be by in a matter of days to see to the girl…see if we can some family for her to be with."

Though that's what Holmes had been fighting for since the fateful night she fell into their laps, he was surprised to find that the idea didn't quite appeal to him such as it had only a few nights ago. "We'll talk then inspector," and with that Holmes dismissed the man and focused solely on Watson.

"I don't trust you," Watson let out between clenched teeth as he cracked one eye.

Holmes couldn't help the small smile the appeared on his face, "Do stay awake Watson, I may need your help," Holmes busied himself with trying to thread a rather large surgical needle.

Watson groaned and let his head fall back onto the floor, "Painkiller, Holmes," Watson pleaded.

Holmes cut the string with his teeth, "Sorry love, no time for that, I've only just got your bleeding under control, but tell me, has the bullet hit anything vital?"

Watson closed his eyes in concentration as well as pain, "No, it just needs sterilization and a stitch."

Holmes nodded and looked down at the angry wound; he'd watched Watson stitch him many times and so he was sure he could handle it. Watson lifted his head and eyed the detective wearily.

"You have no idea what to do, have you?"

Holmes glared at the doctor and plunged the needle into his flesh, as if to serve as a point. Watson hissed in pain and shut his eyes tight and balled his fist into the rug where he laid. Holmes smirked and continued his stitching, which was messy, much like him. After a few concentrated minutes he had Watson's wound stitched, though it looked like a ten year old had done it, it would do for now. Holmes then rummaged in the dumped contents of Watson's medical bag until he found some alcohol.

"This will hurt like hell old chap," Holmes said and uncorked the bottle.

Watson moaned and balled his fists tighter, "Just do it," he seethed.

Holmes nodded, and fought his smirk when he poured the liquid onto a clean towel and then pressed it to the wound.

Watson cried out in pain and began to fire off profanities, he tried to wiggle away from the burning, but Holmes held him steady. "Come now mother hen, it can't hurt that bad."

"Let me shoot you and see how you'd feel," Watson hissed and a glean of sweat broke out over his entire body and he panted in short breathes.

"Highly illogical mum," Holmes tutted and placed sterile gauze over the wound and bound it tightly by wrapping a cloth bandage around Watson's middle.

Watson sighed and lolled his head to the side. Holmes looked at his handy work proudly then crawled on all fours over to Watson's head. He bent and placed his lips gently against Watson's. Watson kissed him back, though it was a light kiss. Watson broke away from Holmes all too soon, Watson found the other man's hand and squeezed.

"Thank you," he moaned and allowed Holmes to help him to his feet.

Holmes smirked and put an arm around Watson's middle, ever vigilant of the fresh wound, "Think nothing of it," he then helped Watson carefully and slowly limp to the kitchen to check on Midge and Mrs. Hudson.

They arrived to find the kitchen in disarray, bloody rags and towels everywhere and Colonel Wordsworth lying on the counter, and both the doctor and the detective thought he was dead. Mrs. Hudson snipped the cloth wrapped around the small creature's middle and stepped back and fell into a chair opposite Watson. Holmes, however, stepped up behind Midge to survey the work she and Mrs. Hudson had done on the monkey.

"Good job doctor," Holmes said and Midge jumped.

She turned to look at Holmes then to Watson, her eyes still large and scared, her lips trembled and she wrapped her arms around Holmes' legs and sobbed. He frowned, but lowered his hands to pat her poorly on the shoulders and back.

"I'm so glad you're all alright," Midge sniffled into Holmes' legs.

"Shush now," Holmes awkwardly cooed.

Midge hiccupped and stepped back, then went to Watson. She gently put her hand on his knee and he covered her tiny hand with this large slender one, "We're alive Midge, and no one will ever hurt you again."

Midge nodded slowly, "And no one shall ever hurt you again," she said softly.

"I should think not," Holmes snapped, more so in anger at the convicts than anything else.

"What a night," Mrs. Hudson suddenly stated and shook her head, a small laugh pouring out of her lips.

Midge, Watson, and Holmes looked at her in shock, but she only shook her head and grabbed a broom to begin the process of cleaning up. Midge pulled Watson's hand to her face and planted a small kiss on it before she followed Mrs. Hudson into the sitting room to assist with the clean up. Holmes turned back to the monkey, who just barely managed to breath and Holmes suddenly felt sorry for the poor creature.

Watson snickered, and then hissed in pain as his wound protested, "Funny how a distasteful thing will grow on you when it's at its most pitiful state."

Holmes growled and turned away from the monkey and focused once more on the doctor.

"I'm fine Holmes, do help Mrs. Hudson and Midge clean up; it's a frightful mess…all over the house and rooms."

Holmes growled his protest but pushed away from the counter anyway, and as he passed Watson, Watson reached out and grabbed his wrist then looked up at him. Holmes bent and his mouth met Watson's in a short, yet pleasured kiss. "Stay there," Holmes warned and kissed Watson chastely before moving into the other room and passing Midge and Mrs. Hudson as they carried bloodied towels and broken china to the kitchen. Holmes was surprised to see Midge humming and almost skipping, as if the act of cleaning was enough for her to forget the fear she'd experienced not more than an hour ago.

* * *

Late that evening Holmes lay with Watson in their bed, ever mindful of the doctor and his wound. They had Midge with them and Colonel Wordsworth tucked comfortably in a basket on the floor beside the bed where Midge was lying. Holmes had insisted she lay on the other side of him so that he could act as a shield between her and the doctor. Holmes, at the moment, was cursing Watson for how fast he seemed to fall asleep and Midge also. Holmes should have found sleep easy tonight, for he was completely drained, emotionally anyways. He sighed once more.

"Mr. Holmes, would you like a lullaby?" Midge whispered in a voice choked with sleep.

Holmes' eyes widened slightly and he grunted, "I'm fine."

Midge breathed through her nose, "Alright then, goodnight," she turned onto her side and snuggled in closer to Holmes.

Holmes shook his head with a light smirk and settled himself back into the pillows and allowed one of his hands to drift to Watson's hair where the detective took liberties in feeling the silky strands. He soon felt Midge grab his other arm and hug it to her chest, much like she hugged Lionel to her. Reasoning that he was too tired to care, Holmes let her be and resigned himself to waiting for sleep to finally claim him.

* * *

**A/N: **So? I wrote and rewrote this so many times, and I'm still not too sure what to think of it. I like it, and I hope you all liked it! Let me know in a review, please!!! Thanks for reading!!


	7. Keeping Up

**New Beginnings**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 7: **Keeping Up

**A/N: **Ah, it has been far too long since I have updated this little guy! So I am doing so now, been so unbelievably busy between school and work now that I started yet another night class so that makes three in a row now, damn College, lol, ah well, it will be worth it when I graduate next year! Anyways, I shall not whine and I shall get on with the story! Review once you finish, please!!!

* * *

The next morning Holmes had woken before the doctor. He turned so that his gaze strayed to the doctor and noticed that he was a bit paler than usual. Remaining calm Holmes pulled the blanket back and noticed that the doctor had bled through his bandages and a small amount even managed to stain the sheet beneath his body. Cursing under his breath Holmes hastily crawled out of bed, not even noticing that Midge and Colonel Wordsworth were gone.

"Watson," Holmes hissed shaking the doctor's shoulders.

Watson didn't move.

Holmes slit his eyes, "John," he said a bit louder and shook a bit harder.

Watson mumbled weakly and turned his head away from the detective.

"Bloody hell man, wake up damnit," Holmes insisted more forcefully and whipped all the blankets off of Watson, who barely moved.

Holmes grumbled low in his throat as he gingerly began to peel away the bandage binding gauze to Watson's wound. After all the bloody bandages and gauze were removed Holmes saw that his stitching had failed and opened sometime in the night allowing the wound to bleed profusely and the skin around the hole started to redden in anger and there was more bruising present. Holmes remained calm, though he was barely keeping his sanity inside, and quickly kissed Watson's temple before leaving him to rummage around the vials scattered around his room and then finally rummaging around in Watson's bag looking for antiseptic. Finding a bottle of alcohol Holmes then rushed from the room and downstairs to the kitchen where Mrs. Hudson was serving Midge breakfast and giving the basket on the counter near the window a wide birth.

"Nanny, I need clean rags, Watson has started to bleed," Holmes pleaded in a strained tone.

Mrs. Hudson's eyes widened and she rummaged in a drawer before handing Holmes a stack of clean rags, "He'll be fine, right?" she questioned.

"Of course," Holmes snapped and hurried back upstairs.

Midge looked between the two adults and then to Mrs. Hudson who slumped against the counter when Holmes left. She removed the spoon from her mouth and went to Mrs. Hudson and hugged her, "Don't worry Mrs. Hudson, he's just worried about Watson," Midge tried to comfort the older woman.

Mrs. Hudson smiled and patted Midge on her head, "I know deary, I know, finish your breakfast then we'll work on feeding…your pet." Mrs. Hudson refused to call the animal by its 'name' and she turned back to preparing breakfast for the doctor and the detective.

* * *

"This might wake you Watson, but it must be done," Holmes said as he poured a generous amount of alcohol on a clean rag and placed it over the doctor's wound.

Watson gave a start and jerked awake and barely managed to bite back a scream. His body suddenly twinkled under s sheen of sweat and his fists balled in the sheets, nearly ripping them. He shut his eyes tight in pain and tears leaked out from the corners. "Good God Holmes, I was asleep!" Watson snapped as the burning began to subside little by little.

Holmes smirked, "Good morning beautiful, but it had to be done, it seems I'm not the seamstress I thought I was," Holmes pulled back a portion of the alcohol soaked rag to look at the wound.

Watson groaned, "That's why I should have done it myself, you'll have to remove the old stitching."

Holmes nodded, "I figured, let me get the tools I need, do stay awake Watson," as Holmes rose he quickly kissed Watson's temple before moving to search through Watson's things to find what he would need.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing?" Watson shot as he struggled to sit up so that he could take a look at his own wound and see how bad off he was.

"Of course old chap, I've witnessed you removing stitches many times," Holmes quipped as he returned bearing a handful of gleaming metal.

"I've heard something like that before, and look where it got me."

Holmes shot him a look.

Watson eyed the tools with malice, usually they were what he relied on to help him, but today they seemed to be mocking him, "Well, get on with it," he urged Holmes as he lay back with a sigh.

"Need a pain reducer?" Holmes asked with a smirk.

Watson glared at him.

"Right, getting right to it, I promise to do a much better job of sewing you up this time," Holmes promised as he began to remove his stitching from the night before. He also watched Watson to see how he was doing, his eyes were shut tight, but he managed to remain still, though his face would contort at some points when the pain was worse. Holmes removed all the stitching and grabbed a dry clean rag and poured some alcohol on it and dabbed at Watson's wound.

"Maybe Midge or Mrs. Hudson would do a much better job," Watson suggested in a strained voice.

"Pish posh, I'll sew you up nice and tight this time, no need to worry Watson," Holmes encouraged with a smile as he began to re-stitch the wound in Watson's side.

Watson hissed and pulled on the sheets his fists were balled in, "Holmes," Watson hissed and tried not to pull away from the detective.

"Hush Watson, I'm almost finished," Holmes said while intently concentrating on stitching Watson.

Watson nodded his head stiffly and opened unseeing eyes to stare at the ceiling, which he now noticed was quite dirty. After only a few minutes Holmes announced he was finished and snipped his stitching line. He then gathered his things to go downstairs and have them soak in some hot water before being sterilized once more. He barely glanced in Midge and Mrs. Hudson's direction as he filled a large pot with water to warm on the stove. He dumped the bloodied rags into a large bowl so they could be washed later and then dumped the tools he used into the warming water. Mrs. Hudson turned away from Midge and her monkey to attend to Holmes.

"Mr. Holmes, I've prepared your breakfast and the morning paper is on the table," Mrs. Hudson informed him and placed a lid on the pot with the bloodied tools.

"I'll take it upstairs, nanny," Holmes replied and turned to back to attend to Watson.

Midge, once again watched the adults while absently stroking Colonel Wordsworth, "The doctor will be alright, right?"

Mrs. Hudson turned back to the little girl, a light smile on her face, "Of course love, Sherlock is capable of making sure that he is, but I think it best if you left them alone for today. Maybe we can go out for a walk later," Mrs. Hudson suggested and was happy to see a large smile light Midge's face.

"I would like that very much," Midge nodded, and then turned back to Colonel Wordsworth, "do you think the Colonel will be okay?"

Mrs. Hudson frowned, she did not want to admit her true thoughts, but forced a smile nonetheless, "I think as long as you tend to him and make sure he stays watered and fed he should be okay."

Midge smiled softly and nodded, "I hope so, he is my best friend and I wouldn't know what to do without him," she sighed.

Mrs. Hudson smiled fondly at the little girl, "Come now Midge, it's time you got dressed," she said and began shooing Midge from the kitchen.

Midge smiled and rushed from the room and up the stairs to her room. She stopped just outside Holmes and Watson's room. The door was ajar and she heard their speech mumbled through the crack. She knocked softly.

"Nanny," Holmes snapped and rose from his kneeling position to open the door for who he presumed to be Mrs. Hudson.

"May I see Watson?" Midge asked sheepishly.

"Come on in darling," Watson called in a rather cheery tone.

Holmes let the air out through his nose and stepped aside so that Midge could come in.

"Good morning Watson," she smiled and slowly approached the doctor.

"Good morning love, how are you?" he asked and bit back a groan when he pushed himself to a slumped sitting position.

Midge rocked on her heels with her hands clasped behind her back; "Just fine, how are you?" she blinked rapidly trying to get rid of her tears.

Watson smiled and reached out to move the hair from her face, "I'll be ship shape in just a few days, you'll have to look after Sherlock for me," as Watson said this Holmes let out a grunt from his post by the door

Watson shot him a look around Midge, but Holmes was staring out the window with his arms crossed, Watson turned back to Midge, "You know no one will come for you anymore, no one will hurt you," Watson soothed her.

Midge fidgeted under his gaze, "I know, I'm just sorry you were hurt," she whispered and a tear fell from her eye.

Watson smiled and held his arm out to welcome here into a half hug, "Come now Midge, there's nothing to worry about," he gingerly put his arm around her and squeezed lightly.

Midge smiled and kissed his temple when she was against him, then stepped out of his arms and with a giggle ran over to Holmes and threw her arms around his legs too, "Thank you for helping and saving Watson, you are a good man, Mr. Holmes."

Holmes was taken aback by the action and the words she said, he patted her awkwardly, "And you dear talk like someone well into her years, wherever did you learn to be so proper?"

Midge stepped back with a smile, "Mama and aunty taught me, and they said there's nothing worse than an uncultured woman."

Watson chuckled and Holmes fought a grin, "Ah, of course Irene would have a hand in it, well run along now, the doctor must rest," Holmes shooed Midge out of the room just as Mrs. Hudson arrived with a breakfast tray.

"Are you feeling well doctor?" Mrs. Hudson asked as she set the tray on the only clean spot in the room, which happened to be the floor next to Watson.

"Well, it will be a while until I'm in top shape again, but I'm doing better now that Holmes fixed his horrid stitching from last night," Watson chuckled.

Mrs. Hudson smiled softly, "Good to hear doctor, I'm taking Midge out for the afternoon, the poor lass could use something fun to do and something to occupy her mind."

Watson nodded, "Good, good," he agreed.

"Nanny," Holmes said as he moved towards the doctor and Mrs. Hudson, "have you come to gab all morning, or will you let the doctor rest?"

"Holmes," Watson warned and shut his eyes in annoyance.

Mrs. Hudson shook her head, "Enjoy your breakfast," she called over her shoulder as she exited the room and closed the door behind her.

Holmes poured he and Watson tea, he handed Watson one of the teacups, "Build your strength up old boy," Holmes goaded and handed Watson some toast.

* * *

Later that night Midge sat at the kitchen table chatting excitedly with Mrs. Hudson about their day together. They walked to the park down the street and Midge persuaded Mrs. Hudson into taking a cab into the shopping district where Midge got some ice cream and a few toffees. Midge had a lot of fun, even though they had to stop often so that Mrs. Hudson could rest her feet, Watson and Colonel Wordsworth weren't far from her mind while they were out, but she was learning that worrying about things didn't make things all better. Midge was also surprised to see that Holmes had brought Colonel Wordsworth up to the bedroom so he could keep an eye on the weak animal.

"Midge, darling, once you finish dinner I'll heat a bath for you before bed, go get yourself ready," Mrs. Hudson smiled as she collected the empty dished before Midge.

Midge nodded and hummed while she ate the last few bites of her stew before Mrs. Hudson took her bowl away from the table. Mrs. Hudson too hummed while she worked, it seemed to be a catchy thing, but soon both Midge and Mrs. Hudson were quiet when voices boomed from the stairs.

"Holmes, honestly, it's a few stairs, I can manage on my own," Watson snapped.

"Watson, you're injured, you shouldn't even be out of bed, but if you want to tumble arse over tea kettle down the stairs be my guest," Holmes snapped back.

Watson mumbled incoherently under his breath as he eased himself down the stairs, "I am not an invalid, I can manage."

Holmes raised a brow, "I am not arguing, Watson, you've proven it would be futile."

Watson grunted and eased down one more step, "Good," he retorted feeling the need to get the last word in.

"You could move faster than Lestrade though," Holmes chipped in.

Watson shot him a look over his shoulder and eased down the last step and shuffled a few steps forward to let Holmes down behind him, "I told you I could make it."

"And so you have," Holmes grinned and placed a tentative hand around the doctor's waist and Watson put his arm around the detective's shoulder and allowed him to help him shuffle slowly to the kitchen, but their journey was cut short when a sudden pounding sounded on the door. Holmes sighed and maneuvered Watson so that he was leaning on the banister facing the door. Mrs. Hudson came from the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron as she pulled the door open.

"Evening sir, how can I help you?" she asked and stepped aside so the man could come in.

"Evening mum, I'm looking for a Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson," the man was of average height and looked to be nearing middle age. He wore a black hat and black over coat, but Holmes could see he was sharply dressed beneath and his light brown hair was neatly cut.

"I'm Sherlock Holmes and this is my associate Dr. John Watson, what can we do for you?" Holmes asked, but he knew the answer before the man could voice it.

"My name is Henry Clark and I've been informed that you've got my daughter."

* * *

**A/N: **Uh oh, it seems Midge does have a father after all! I hope you all liked this and that it made up for killing Watson in my latest oneshot! Please review and let me know how you liked this chapter!


	8. Proposition

**New Beginnings**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 8: **Proposition

**A/N: **Well, I think I've made you all wait long enough for this chapter so I won't waste too much of your precious time with a pointless Author's note, I also haven't a lot to say, lol. So anyways, thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story, it means the world to me and you are all getting a share of the Girl Scout cookies I currently have in my cupboard! Also, I will share some fun links with you at the end of this chapter! So go on now and read!

* * *

Watson's hold on the banister tightened and his heart picked up a frantic beating. He eyed the man wearily. "How come you suddenly show up now?" Watson shot, he hadn't intended to be so pointed, but the words left his mouth before he could rein them in.

The man in the entryway looked quickly to Watson, then down to his feet again. He took his hat from his head and wrung it nervously in his hands, "I, ah, I know it really isn't my place to show up now, but I just received a telegram the other day from a Miss Adler."

Holmes made a noise at the mention of Irene.

Suddenly Mrs. Hudson and Midge appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. Midge eyed the new man wearily, she'd missed his announcement and so had no idea what he was doing there. Holmes noticed them and nodded subtly to Mrs. Hudson, who put a hand on Midge's shoulder and steered her back into the kitchen. Holmes then turned his gaze back to the newcomer.

"Come into the sitting room and we'll chat," he went to Watson and helped him into the sitting room. Holmes could feel the tension rolling off of Watson, but was glad the doctor kept quiet, for the time being.

Henry Clark took an armchair near the center of the room and fidgeted nervously under the scrutinizing gaze of Sherlock. Holmes was surprised to see the man acting to skittish, surely Midge received her backbone and maturity from her mother and only her soft looks from her father.

"What have you come here for, have you come to take her with you?" Holmes didn't see the need to skirt around the main topic and got straight to the point.

Henry inserted a finger into his collar and loosened it as if it were suddenly choking him, "I came to see how she was fairing, I had no idea that I had a daughter. Her mother, she never contacted me after breaking off our engagement. I suppose it seems her family found out she was pregnant and disowned her, but she never contacted me. I thank you for taking care of her for this long, but I haven't come to take her into my home, I uh, well I have married and have a family of my own."

Watson's eyes slit, "She is your daughter, she is your family, your reputation be damned, you will not mistreat this child."

Holmes turned his gaze to Watson and raised a brow as he steeped his fingers beneath his chin.

Henry's face reddened considerably at the doctor's sudden outburst, "I, well, I…" he trailed not sure how to continue.

"I think that what my friend meant to say was, we have cared for Midge for the past week and she has proven to be a remarkable child, we don't want to see her in a less than pleasant setting."

Henry sighed and looked down, "I suppose that's understandable, but you must see my point of view, I've a wife and kids of my own, how would it look if I turn up with another child?"

Watson's fists tightened in anger, "It doesn't matter. Midge is a child, _your_ child and should be cared for and loved just like your other children."

Henry nodded and scratched his head, "Prove it, how can you prove that this child is mine? For all I know Miss Adler was lying to me."

Holmes smirked, "See for yourself," Holmes stood and went to the kitchen, leaving Watson and Mr. Clark alone.

Watson glared at the man and tapped his finger impatiently against the armrest of the settee. Henry fidgeted under Watson's gaze and busied himself with fingering his fraying sleeve. After a few minutes of tensed silence both man raised their gazes as Holmes came into the room, a timid Midge hiding behind his legs.

"Midge, dear, stop hiding, it's most unbecoming," Holmes stated boredly.

Midge scrunched her face up in annoyance and stepped promptly from behind him and scrambled up to sit next to Watson. Watson smiled easily as she settled in next to him.

"H-hello," Henry stammered.

Midge blinked and cocked her head to the side, "Hello, how are you?"

Henry smiled, "I am fine, how are you?"

Midge smiled shyly, "I'm fine sir."

Holmes couldn't help the small grin tugging at his lips.

Henry bit his lip, looked quickly to Holmes then back to Midge, he loosened his collar once again and Watson suddenly found the action annoying.

"Won't you share with Midge who you are?" Holmes prompted after a few minutes of awkward silence.

Beads of sweat appeared on Henry's forehead and he swallowed.

Midge looked to Holmes, "What do you mean Mr. Holmes?" she asked and turned her gaze back to the man.

"Uh-uhm Midge was it, well; I'm Henry Clark, your father."

Midge blinked slowly as she stared at the man. Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes and her little fists balled at her sides. Her face grew red and furious, silent tears ran down her cheeks, "I don't have a father," she hissed and jumped from the couch and ran up the stairs.

Watson watched painfully as she fled and then turned his gaze back to Henry.

Henry sighed and lowered his head into his hands then looked back up at the two men, "Clearly her mother had filled her with lies."

"I haven't a clue what her mother filled her with other than love and strength." Holmes said boredly.

Henry's eyes slit in sudden anger, "You have no right to talk to me like that, and I hadn't a clue until today that she was born."

Holmes raised a brow, "I'm not so sure that's true, you're a weak man, yet you truly did love Midge's mother and that caused you to search for her after she left you. You found her a few years later and she informed you that she had your child; you had no means to support a family at that time so you disappeared. The only reason you showed up now, today, was because your past has come back to haunt you and you want to make sure it's properly taken care of so that your life now is not disrupted."

Henry turned green, he opened and closed his mouth a few times and blinked rapidly, "I have a proper life now and I worked hard for it, I don't want it stained in any fashion."

Watson bit his cheek to keep from blowing up at the pathetic man, but his anger was clearly evident.

"What do you plan on doing with Midge then? Dumping her in some orphanage?" Holmes asked.

Henry seemed to be lost in thought, but he finally answered, "I had that idea, but after being here it seems that she has been well looked after and she has seemed to settle into this lifestyle. She looks to be comfortable and it seems you care for her."

Holmes grunted, "The doctor and the nanny have been doing a wonderful job with her."

Henry nodded and turned his hat over in his hands.

"Well out with it man," Watson snapped and both Holmes' and Henry's heads snapped in his direction.

Henry cleared his throat, "Would it be too much trouble to ask that you raise Midge? I can afford to send some money every month for her care; I just want to protect my status in society."

Holmes frowned; he had not wanted Henry to ask such a thing.

"Protect your status in society? To hell with your status, how can you feel no remorse for just…just leaving your daughter to our care? Hell man, you don't even know us! Midge will be safe here, but how can your conscious be clear?"

Henry looked ashamed, "Well…I-" he stopped and took a deep breath, "I know it sounds cruel, but it's the best solution I can manage short of taking her to an orphanage. As far as anyone else is concerned she hasn't got a father so there shouldn't be a problem, I can send some money every month to cover her expenses, but that's all I can offer. She wouldn't be accepted into my family."

Holmes sighed and ran his hand over his face and through his hair as he leaned against the mantel.

Watson blinked and massaged his temples, "What you ask is a lot, and I have come to care a considerable amount for Midge, but her well being will always come first, you will be a part of her life, she can stay here-"

"Watson, we should discuss this first-" Holmes was cut off by Watson's glare, and Holmes glared back.

"She can stay here, but you will visit and you will try to be a father to her."

Henry sighed, he had figured something like this would happen and so, defeated, he nodded his head wearily, "Very well, I shall be in contact," his voice was dead and soft as he pushed himself from his chair.

Watson remained sitting while Sherlock walked the man to the front door. Watson's head began to pound and he slumped back on the settee. Everything seemed to be a blur at the moment for Watson and he was struggling to comprehend everything that was just said and agreed upon. He knew Holmes would raise a fuss, but for the moment he was relieved to be rid of Mr. Clark. Holmes returned a few minutes after seeing Mr. Clark out and took a seat next to Watson.

"I know," Watson sighed.

"Then why?" Holmes asked.

"Holmes, she will have no future unless we take her in, would you see her in an orphanage?"

Holmes slit his eyes in thought, "No, but she could go with her father."

Watson grunted, "And what, he would drop her by an orphanage not seconds after we release her to him."

Holmes nodded, "We can't care for her, Watson, we're two bachelors living in sin, and we cannot subject her to that."

Watson paled at the statement, he lowered his eyes, "You're right, but what can we do to insure she has a bright future?"

Holmes reached over and grabbed Watson's hand, "I don't know old boy, I just don't know. She's got that diamond so she will be set for life, but where she'll live is another matter."

"She's been doing fine here thus far, I don't see why we should have to send her away, Mr. Clark offered to help out financially. We can find a way to raise her here, Holmes." Watson tried to reason even more.

"Watson, you've fallen in love with her, haven't you?"

Watson smiled faintly, "I have Holmes, and I can't watch her get sent away where her future is unsure."

"Her future is no surer here than it would be out there, Watson, I know you dream of a family, but with the lifestyle we have chosen, we cannot raise a child."

Watson sighed, "I know Holmes, but please, can't we try it for a while? Mrs. Hudson had taken to her and is a huge help and Midge loves her. You forget just how mature and grown up Midge really is for her age."

Holmes smirked, "I haven't forgotten, I'm just trying to show you reason my dear boy."

Watson smirked and rubbed his fingers over Holmes' knuckles, "She can stay then, we can take care of her, you'll see."

Holmes sighed, "We can have a go with it, but as soon as she presents trouble we will discuss her future further."

Watson grinned and forgetting his wound leaned over and kissed Holmes on his temple, but hissed when a ripe flash of pain shot up his spine and he settled back against the settee.

"Serves you right," he joked and settled in next to Watson and silently cursed him for making him agree to almost anything.

Holmes and Watson sat in silence for a few more minutes before Watson struggled to rise from his sitting position. Holmes hurried and helped him up. "Where are you off to?" he asked steadying the doctor.

"To see Midge," Watson answered and Holmes helped him up the stairs and to his old room. They found Midge sitting on her bed petting Colonel Wordsworth and muttering quietly to him. She looked up when they appeared.

"Midge, darling, how are you?" Watson asked as Holmes helped him to her bedside.

She smiled sadly, "He really was my father, wasn't he?"

Holmes nodded.

"I don't like him, I want to stay here," she sighed and wiped some tears from her face.

"Well we've got some news for you then," Watson said and fought his smile.

Midge looked at him expectantly.

"You are going to stay with us, Midge, we are going to raise you," Watson announced happily and Midge's smile grew and overtook her face.

"Really?" she yelped in surprise.

"Yes," Watson said and Midge jumped from the bed and grabbed him about his legs in a tight hug.

Holmes stepped forward at the sudden look of pain on Watson's face, "Midge, dear," he warned and she stepped away quickly.

"Sorry," she said, but still with a large smile.

"Don't fret," Watson sighed and leaned against the closest wall.

Midge then turned to Holmes, "Mr. Holmes, I know you don't like the idea, but I promise I will be good and I won't make trouble for you or for Watson."

Holmes couldn't help the light flutter in his heart, somehow he knew this was right, it felt…different to him, but in a good way. He patted her head and smiled oddly at her, "You can call me Sherlock."

Midge smiled and hugged him tight, "Thank you so much!" she squealed.

Holmes and Watson smiled fondly as they watched her dance about her room, giggling all the while.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry to end so abruptly, but something came up! I shall include the links I mentioned in my note at the top of the page in my next chapter. Review and let me know how this chapter was, I'm not sure about my feelings on it yet, but let me know what you all think! Thanks so much for reading and I will post the next chapter tomorrow!!!


	9. Making a Life

**New Beginnings**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 9: **Making a Life

**A/N: **I finally have found time to write this chapter, which will be the last chapter to New Beginnings, but no worries; I have another Sherlock/Watson fic in the workings as well as a sequel to New Beginnings. If anyone has any ideas they would like to see in the sequel to this story, let me know in a review and as promised in my last chapter I will share some fun links with at the end!! Anywhos, I hope you've liked this story and I hope you leave a nice little review when you finish reading!! Thanks to all who have read and reviewed this story! It means a lot! Please note that I wrote this slightly quickly so I'm positive there will be mistakes in it, I'm just so tired and I've made you all wait long enough for this so I'm posting it rather quickly!

* * *

**…Three Weeks Later…**

Midge bit her lip as she handed Sherlock Holmes her precious stuffed lion. Watson stood next to her with his hand on her shoulder. It had taken three weeks for Holmes and Watson to persuade Midge to have 'surgery' done on Lionel to extract the diamond hidden within. Holmes took the stuffed lion from Midge with a sigh and Watson shot him a look.

"He'll live, right?" she asked turning towards Watson.

Watson smiled warmly, "Of course he will love, and he'll feel much better when the obstruction is taken out of him."

Midge nodded and turned back to watch Holmes lay Lionel on the clean desktop in Watson's room.

"Doctor," Holmes said and stepped away from the desk so that Watson may cut the toy open.

Watson nodded and took Holmes' vacated spot, "Don't worry Midge, it should only take a second," Watson reassured once more as he picked up a scissors.

Midge was about to respond, but she looked to Holmes, who looked bored and more interested in the activity on the street, and she squared her shoulders and became much more serious looking, "I know, I'm not worried," she said in an almost bored tone and started to fidget with a paperweight on Watson's desk.

Watson smirked and began cutting open the stuffed lion's side. Once that was accomplished he removed a fair amount of the stuffing and used a tweezers to fish around for the diamond. After a few moments of poking around he found the jewel. He extracted it slowly and Holmes moved to look over his shoulder.

"Interesting," Holmes commented and took the jewel from Watson.

Watson scowled but turned back to Lionel. Midge's eyes were drawn to the sparkling jewel that Holmes held close to the window so it could catch the sun's rays. "Shiny," Midge commented as she set Watson's paperweight down and went to stand next to Holmes.

Holmes looked down at her from the corner of his eyes, "Yes, obvious observation," he said dryly and put the jewel in his pocket.

Midge scowled and thrust her hand in his jacket pocket and pulled the diamond out once more so she could see the rainbows it created when it refracted the light rays.

Holmes raised a brow, "Midge, dear, put that back, it's not yours."

Midge stopped playing with the diamond and turned to look up at Holmes an almost angry look on her face, "Is too, it was in Lionel, it's mine now."

Watson chuckled from where he stood stitching up Lionel.

Holmes quickly shot him a look then turned back to Midge, "Hand it over," he then held his hand down to her.

Midge scowled but did as she was told.

Holmes smirked in accomplishment and kept the diamond in his hand rather than putting it back in his pocket where Midge was likely to snatch it once more. "I believe I'll take it to Lestrade and his men in blue."

Watson finished his stitching and held the stuffed lion up to inspect his handy work, "Good as new," he said and smiled.

Midge turned back to the doctor and rushed over to grab Lionel and she hugged him tightly to her chest, "Feel better Lionel?" she asked him.

Watson smiled fondly as he put his tools away.

"Good job old boy," Holmes commented coming to stand next to Watson.

"It's only a toy, Holmes, though I found him to be my favorite patient."

Holmes raised a brow and turned to the doctor, "Is that so?" he asked and a seductive look flashed across his face.

Watson shot him a look, "Behave yourself," he whispered harshly and snapped his bag closed.

Holmes smirked, "No worries doctor, I was heading out for some business anyways, I should be back before long," he kissed the doctor's cheek and put his hat firmly on his head and left the room.

Midge looked up at Watson after Holmes left the room, "Thank you Watson, Lionel says he feels much better now."

Watson smiled and went around his desk to where Midge stood with Lionel, "Well he was a perfect patient, how about we get a snack?"

Midge's face brightened and she smiled widely, "Do you think nanny has made cookies?" she asked excitedly.

Watson shook his head, it seemed Midge was picking up some of Holmes' bad manners for she had just recently taken to calling Mrs. Hudson nanny, as Sherlock so often does himself. "We will see," he took her small hand and led her down the stairs.

"I hope they're chocolate chip, or maybe she made some chocolate biscuits, do you think she has?" Midge asked excitedly as they went down the stairs.

Watson chuckled, "I'm sure Mrs. Hudson has made something sweet, can you not smell it?"

Midge stopped halfway to the kitchen and sniffed the air, "I can, I think she's made…" Midge trails as she sniffs the air some more, "she made a pie…a cherry pie," Midge's face then contorts in disgust, "Blah, I hate cherries!"

Watson smiles and pulls her along anyways, "Well then I suppose that means more pie for me then, right?"

Midge giggles as she pulls herself into her chair, "No, silly, you'd get sick if you ate all the pie yourself."

Watson grinned and removed the pie from a high shelf where it was cooling, "Right, so then I should share with Holmes?"

Midge giggled once more, "And me, right?"

Watson turned away from Midge so that he could cut the pie, "I thought you _hated_ cherries," he threw at her over his shoulder.

Midge contemplated what he said for a moment, "No I don't suppose so, I think I like them today."

Watson turned back to her with two plates in his hand, he watched as her eyes fell on one of the plates, "Oh, so just today you like them then?"

Midge nodded, "Yes, is that for me?"

Watson sat down across from her with both plates in front of him, "I haven't decided who it's for yet; do you think the Colonel would like a slice?"

Midge shook her head fiercely, "No, Colonel Wordsworth hates cherries and any kind of pie."

"Hmmm, then who am I to share with?" he placed his index finger and thumb on his chin as he pretended to be lost in thought.

Midge shot her hand up in the air, "Oh me, please share with me!"

Watson smiled at her, "Alright, if you're sure that today will be the only day you like cherries."

Midge nodded and watched as Watson pushed a plate towards her. Once it finally reached her she looked up, "Thank you Watson," she then dug into the piece of pie with gusto.

Watson nodded at her and carefully cut into his own slice and began to eat with her. They finished in a matter of minutes and Watson collected the dirty dishes; Mrs. Hudson had gone to her sister's home to visit for the afternoon. As soon as the dishes were in the sink he turned to Midge, who was quietly whispering to Lionel.

"Why don't we go and check on the Colonel?" he asked her as he pushed away from the counter.

Midge looked up suddenly and smiled with a nod. Colonel Wordsworth was making a very slow recovery and Watson was very surprised that the pitiful little creature was still alive. He stayed in the basket which sat on a small table next to Midge's bed and Gladstone kept a constant vigil at the little monkey's side. Holmes had lost interest and sympathy for the animal a long time ago and found himself wishing that it would just die already. Watson and Midge went up to her room and she lifted the blanket off of her monkey.

"He doesn't look like he's getting much better," she admitted in a sad tone.

Watson frowned and looked over the small monkey, it was asleep at the moment, but the way its chest rose and fell showed that he was actually making a good recovery, it wasn't as labored as it had been in the past. "He seems to be breathing better today, though I'm sure he is still very weak, would you like to try feeding him?"

Midge nodded excitedly and grabbed the syringe from the bedside table. In the past few weeks Watson had been busy trying to figure out who to feed the monkey, and finally he discovered that by soaking bread in water or milk then filling an syringe with the concoction it was easier to squirt into the monkey's mouth and much easier for the weak animal to swallow. Midge ran down to the kitchen to mix up a batch of bread crumbs soaked in warm milk as well as squishing a banana into the works. Watson paced around her room as he waited for her. She had been living with he and Holmes for a little over a month and for the life of him Watson simply could not fathom life without her. She brought certain lightness to him, and he noticed Holmes softening considerably with each passing day, and she always served to be the second brightest spot on his day, the first saved for his Holmes. Watson smiled as his fingers slid over one of her many drawings that hung all over her walls. He then touched the mobile she made by cutting paper into the shapes of birds. The previous week he had helped her hang it in front of her bedroom window so that the shadows danced across the opposite wall. He also noted how all her books were neatly in her bookshelf while her clothes and toys littered the floor. He then went to her bed and sat gently next to Colonel Wordsworth while he waited for her to return, he also absently and silently wiped a small tear from his eye.

"I'm back," she announced with a bright smile as she carefully stepped into the room, a white ceramic bowl in her arms filled with soggy bread crust and some banana.

Watson smiled and rose, "Looks like quite the feast, darling," he commented as she set the bowl on the table.

Midge turned and smiled at him, "I thought he would like some banana today," she then picked up the syringe and out it into the bowl and filled it with the wet concoction.

Watson stepped back to observe her.

With a serious look of concentration Midge carefully crawled up onto her bed and carefully crawled to Colonel Wordsworth's basket. She cooed under her breath while she petted his head. She then used her index finger to ease open his mouth. She put the syringe in and pushed it down so that a little of the mixture could get into his mouth. Automatically Colonel Wordsworth closed his mouth and swallowed, he then cooed and his eyes fluttered, Midge smiled happily and gently shot some more into his mouth. Watson smiled upon seeing the monkey react to positively, it gave him hope that it would live…for Midge's sake anyways.

"I think that went well love," Watson praised once she had given Colonel a fourth of the mixture.

Midge sat back and studied her pet while stroking his head, Colonel Wordsworth was awake, but his eyes couldn't seem to focus, "Do you think he'll be better next week?" she asked turning to look at Watson.

Watson smiled, "I'm sure he should be, the infection he got was pretty nasty, but he pulled through and if he was strong enough to do that, he can make it to next week."

Midge nodded then carefully crawled off the bed. She picked up the bowl and syringe and started for the door so that she could rinse them out. "I hope he gets better soon," she sighed and stepped out into the hall.

Watson followed her and took the bowl from her so that she didn't trip down the stairs, "He will love, he will, in the mean time we must do all we can for him."

Midge nodded, "Even if Holmes doesn't like him, I know he'd be sad too if Colonel Wordsworth died."

Watson stopped a chuckle and put the dirty syringe into the sink, "I think Sherlock would get over it quickly though."

Midge nodded as she dumped the contents of the bowl down the drain, she then rinsed the bowl like Mrs. Hudson had showed her too and set it on the counter to dry. Watson next stepped up and rinsed out his syringe and set it too on the counter to dry.

"Watson, do you think I could make Holmes a card?" Midge asked suddenly.

Watson smiled and turned to her, "What for?"

Midge shrugged, "I dunno, to say thank you?

Watson frowned slightly, "Thank him? What for?"

"Helping my mama."

Watson's frown sank more, "Didn't you already buy him a cravat?"

Midge fidgeted with her hands some more, "I did, but I also want to thank him for saving your life."

Watson couldn't help but smiled warmly then, he leaned against the counter and folded his arms over his chest, "I suppose we could do that then."

Midge smiled widely, "You'll make one too then, right?" she asked hopefully and tugged on his trouser leg.

Watson scowled, "I don't need to make him one; I would have survived with or without him."

Midge frowned as she looked up at Watson, "Poppycock, Holmes saved you, you need to make him a card too."

Watson frowned at her choice of word, "I'm not an artist; I am a doctor."

Midge tugged hard on his pant leg as she made one last point, "Make him a card because you love him."

Watson's eyes about jumped from his head when she said this. He and Holmes had never really explained their relationship with one another to her, she was way too young to understand anyways, and he wasn't even sure if he ever wanted to taint her tiny soul with such sin. He fumbled for something to say, but Midge beat him once again.

"You're his friend right, and if you're his friend you must love him, right?" she asked innocently then.

Watson sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, "We are friends and I do love him, but I hardly think he'd appreciate a card from me."

Midge scowled then, "He would too," she argued.

Watson chuckled and threw his hand up in defeat, "Alright then, you win, I will suffer through card making with you then."

Midges smiled sweetly and grabbed his hand and drug him after her up to her room.

* * *

"I'm not sure this looks right," Watson said as he held his paper up.

Midge looked over and studied it with great interest, "You drew Holmes wrong; his head should be bigger."

Watson frowned, "That's not Holmes, that's me, this is Holmes," he then pointed to the other figure on his paper.

Midge giggled, "Can't you draw?"

Watson frowned and slapped his paper on the table, "I'm a doctor, not an artist."

Midge giggled some more and colored in the pictures she drew on her paper, "He'll like it." She said trying to reassure him.

Watson frowned as he studied his picture. He had tried to draw him and Holmes 'Investigating' some case, but it looked like two odd stick figures merrily walking down a path into nothing. He hadn't written anything on the paper yet and was reaching to crumple it up and throw it away when Midge stopped him.

"No, you can't throw it away, it's got love, and you can't throw that away."

"It looks like rubbish." Normally Watson wasn't the one to act…immature, but he wasn't enjoying his current activity.

Midge sighed and rolled her eyes, "You haven't an eye for art then, keep it, make it pretty with color," she then pushed her box of colors towards Watson.

Watson looked over at her card and noticed that she had managed to draw Holmes fairly decently and drew Colonel Wordsworth perched on his shoulder and she was peeking out from behind his legs while Watson stood next to Holmes with a smile on his face. She hadn't written anything on the card yet, she relied on Watson's help with spelling and making the letters. For as bright as Midge seemed to be, she still had great difficulty with learning to write her letters, but she had picked up reading with ease. She was to start school in one week and Watson worried about her making friends because she had been alone for most of her life and had a questionable mentor. Watson watched Midge for a few moments, then, under another glare from her, he picked up a green color and started filling in the space around the 'path' he had drawn. Midge smiled when she looked over and saw him taking her advice. They both continued in silence, each adding little personal touches to their cards. After an hour of labor both had finished with their cards, one more excited than the other.

"Watson, can you help me with the words?" Midge asked as she held up her paper, it was an explosion of color.

Watson smiled warmly when he looked at it; he had many of her drawing posted in his office, which she insisted would brighten his drab practice. "He'll love it," but Watson really wondered how Holmes would respond, he hoped the detective would feign happiness and appreciation for Midge's sake, but Holmes was as unpredictable as an earthquake.

Midge looked over at Watson's picture. He hadn't written a message on it yet, but he had colored it in drab colors, and Midge thought it looked boring, but she didn't let on, "He'll like your card too."

Watson grinned and ruffled her hair, it was well past two o'clock in the afternoon and neither he nor Midge had eaten lunch, "Let's go fix some lunch, Holmes should be home before long, I imagine," Watson mumbled the last part as he led Midge down to the kitchen.

* * *

Mrs. Hudson arrived back at a little after four o'clock. She arrived to a note saying Watson and Midge had gone for a walk and would be back before long. She had just picked the note up when the front door opened and Watson and Midge came in, Midge's giggle tinkling as she hung her coat on the rack and let Watson undo her cap.

"Thank you for the candy," she said and hugged his legs quickly before rushing to Mrs. Hudson and hugging her too, "welcome home nanny," she said in a sing song voice.

Mrs. Hudson frowned lightly as she looked across to Watson and patted Midge, "You too love. I hope your day was enjoyable?"

Midge stepped back and nodded eagerly, "Oh it was! Me and Watson made Holmes some cards, would you like to see?"

Mrs. Hudson grinned and allowed Midge to drag her up the stairs to her room where she and Watson's cards sat on her desk.

Watson smiled as he watched them go he then went into sitting room and sighed as he sank into a plush settee. He rubbed his temples and leaned back to let his tired muscles rest. He must have drifted off into sleep for when he woke the lamps outside the window were lit and dusk had over taken the afternoon light. Watson sat up slowly so that he could regain his senses; he heard light laughter from the kitchen and so pushed himself from the settee and ventured to the kitchen to see what Midge and Mrs. Hudson were up to. He limped to the doorway and was surprised to see Holmes sitting at the table mixing some sort of dough while Midge and Mrs. Hudson rolled out some other dough.

"Ah, good morning doctor," Holmes teased lightly with a slight smile.

Watson grinned, Holmes had streaks of flour across his face and down the front of his black waistcoat, "You'll be cleaning my waistcoat before you give it back," Watson joked as he took a seat opposite Holmes and watched him.

Holmes glanced down at the waistcoat he wore, "Ah, right, I fancy you had a good nap?"

Watson stifled a yawn and nodded, "Where had you gotten off to this afternoon?"

Holmes shrugged, "Talked with Lestrade and did some investigating on the way home…which led me in a peculiar path, but it's all been sorted now."

Watson raised a brow and stole some dough from Holmes' bowl; Holmes slapped Watson's hand with his wooden spoon. Watson shot him a look, but popped the dough into his mouth, they were making sugar cookies. "I suppose you won't be telling me the details, will you?"

"All in good time old chap, all in good time," Holmes responded as he stopped his mixing.

"Right," Watson drawled and leaned back in his chair.

Midge then turned to him, she was a sore mess, covered in flour and dough sticking in some of her hair as well as to her hands, she held her hands up, fingers spread, "I'm a dough monster, Holmes told me so."

Holmes looked over at her and Watson noticed some particles of dough stuck in his hair as well as on his collar, he chuckled lightly, "I said you're a little monster, though a dough monster would be fitting right now."

"What are the cookies for?" Watson asked and watched as Mrs. Hudson pulled some from the oven.

"Because I hate cherries and Mrs. Hudson agreed to make some cookies if I helped her," Midge clarified.

"You liked cherries just fine this afternoon," Watson countered.

Midge just frowned and grabbed the bowl of dough from Holmes and gave it to Mrs. Hudson.

"She's got a way of talking you into anything," Mrs. Hudson said with a smile.

Watson grinned and nodded, "She does," he agreed.

Holmes shrugged and rose to grab tea for him and Watson; he also grabbed a plate from a back burner that held Watson's supper. He placed the plate in front of Watson and set a teacup before him and poured him some tea. Watson was surprised by the actions, but figured Midge had something to do with it, for she stood with her hands on her hips and stared at Holmes while he moved about grabbing Watson's supper and the tea. After she was satisfied Midge smiled and turned back to helping Mrs. Hudson.

* * *

After bathes and bedtime stories Watson and Holmes stood in Midge's bedside. Watson bent and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight love, sweet dreams."

Midge smiled and reached up and hugged him tight around his neck, "Goodnight Watson," she sighed.

Watson stepped back and Holmes turned to follow the doctor to his study, but Midge suddenly jumped out of bed.

"Wait," she yelled and scrambled over to her desk.

Watson's cheeks reddened as he knew what she was going to grab, he was hoping she had forgotten about their little art projects, but to no avail.

"Holmes, we made these for you," she said and held out her and Watson's cards.

Holmes looked started and glanced at Watson for some help; Watson just nodded in Midge's direction. "What are these?" he asked squinting to see her card in the low lamp light.

"They're cards, we made them for you this afternoon while you were gone, do you like them?" she asked and rocked on her heels.

Holmes studied her card and the messy writing which read: _'Dear Mr. Holmes. Thank you for looking after me and for saving Watson's life. You also helped my mama and made the bad guys go away. Colonel Wordsworth and I want to say that we love you.' _Watson read over Holmes' shoulder and was stunned at what was written on the card. Most assuredly Mrs. Hudson helped her write it, for Midge never asked him for assistance.

Holmes was speechless, he looked down at Midge who was looking up at him expectantly, "I uh….well….it's….erm…th-thank you dear," he then bent down and she leapt on him smothering him in a hug.

"You're welcome," she chirped and stepped back, "do you like Watson's card too?" she prodded.

Holmes stood up once more and looked over Watson's card, which seemed bland and boring compared to Midge's colorful card, Holmes grinned at the simple message: _'This is forced labor, but I hope you like it anyways…you can imagine we are walking peacefully into a sunset.' _Watson had made his message comical, he knew Holmes would enjoy it more than a mushy love note. Holmes smirked, "Well it seems that one of you it quite the artist," he ruffled Midge's hair then.

She giggled, "Watson tried, truly he did, but he got frus…fr-frusterated," Midge stumbled with the word, but smiled when she got out something similar.

Watson grinned while Holmes scooped Midge up and deposited her on her bed, "I'm sure he did, but its bedtime now, we'll have time to chit chat like old hens in the morning," Holmes said and tucked Midge in.

Watson stood back and smiled, he enjoyed watching Holmes become softer and softer each day and he could tell Midge loved it too. He went and gave her one more goodnight kiss, "Good night love," he whispered and smoothed her bangs.

She smiled and snuggled into her pillow, "Goodnight," she sighed and closed her eyes. Watson looked in the basket on her table and saw that Colonel Wordsworth was sleeping soundly and Gladstone was curled up at Midge's feet snoring loudly.

Watson left Midge's door ajar before he followed Holmes into the study.

"She'll make a wonderful woman when she's older," Watson said as he took his usual spot in the chair to Holmes' right.

Holmes nodded absently as he picked up his violin and plucked at it, "She's also got a sound future."

Watson raised a brow, "Care to elaborate?"

Holmes turned and looked at him, "It seems the diamond really did belong to Midge's mother, it was sent to her from a distant relative. It seems Mrs. Jenkins came from a wealthy family, but, as Midge's father told us, was kicked out. A cousin learned of her whereabouts and sent her the jewel in hopes of making Mrs. Jenkins and Midge financially sound. I cashed the jewel in and put the money in a dowry for Midge."

Watson nodded, "All's well that end well then."

Holmes smirked, "Some get a happier ending, though," his plucking stopped and he turned to Watson, a familiar look in his eyes.

Watson grinned and sank into his chair as Holmes rose from his and came to Watson and straddled his hips. Watson leaned up and pressed his lips to Holmes' who in turn responded in a frenzied hunger. He used his teeth to lightly nibble on Watson's bottom lip. Watson moaned and opened his mouth and Holmes thrust his tongue inside. Watson began to buck against Holmes' pelvis and he felt Holmes' need growing as well as his own.

"Let's have ourselves a merry ending, hm?" Holmes purred and rose shakily and pulled Watson from his chair and pressed himself into him hungrily kissing him.

Watson smiled and moaned into the kiss, his weight pressed so intimately into Holmes. "The bedroom then?" he asked and sucked Holmes' lip between his two front teeth.

All Holmes could manage was a nod as he and Watson stumbled into their bedroom. They ripped each other's clothes off in a frenzy of heat. Holmes pushed Watson down onto their mattress and crawled on top of him, dragging his overheated body over Watson's who shivered in excitement. Holmes nibbled up Watson's neck to his earlobe and Watson ran his hands up and down Holmes' naked back, they slid easy enough over his body which had become slicked with a glittering sheen of sweat.

"Holmes," Watson warned as his hand found the heat throbbing between Holmes' legs and began to stroke him in a tantalizing slow manner.

Holmes bit back an anguished cry and buried his face in the crook of Watson's neck and elbow where he pulled and sucked on Watson's skin. Holmes bucked his hips widely trying to increase the friction with Watson's hand around his cock. "Watson, I will kill you if you don't stop," he warned and bit down on the doctor's shoulder.

Watson let out a strangled cry and brought his hand up to Holmes' head where he ran his fingers through his silken ebony hair. "Is that a threat?" Watson gasped between ragged breathes as Holmes slowly made his way down Watson's body.

Holmes didn't answer, only nipped and licked and sucked his way to Watson's navel. Watson's hands tried to push Holmes further but the detective was taking liberties in torturing Watson's navel. Watson made some garbled noises as his body vibrated beneath Holmes. Holmes smiled at the power he held over Watson, but after a few more long seconds of torture Holmes moved down and took Watson's length slowly into his mouth. He looked up with Watson's cock between his lips to find that the doctor's eyes were shut tight and he was mumbling something under his breath. Holmes smiled as he began moving his tongue around Watson's head and sucking. Watson bucked his hips trying to get Holmes to speed up, but Holmes loved to torture his Watson.

"Holmes, please," Watson hissed in urgency.

Holmes looked up and disconnected his mouth with an audible pop and smiled as he licked his lips, he then kissed Watson hard making him taste himself. He pulled away and was then surprised with Watson who grabbed his shoulders and flipped their positions.

"You make me mad, Holmes," Watson hissed into his ear then his tongue darted out to trace the shell of his lobe.

Holmes shivered and closed his eyes enjoying the sensual feeling, he slid his hands down the Watson's sides and massaged his soft cheeks, and Watson soon began to rock against Holmes while he worked his tongue along the detective's neck tasting his salty sweat, he also used his teeth to draw gasps and hisses from Holmes. With Holmes, going slow could only last for so long before Watson would find himself on his back, but this time Watson knew when to quit. He wanted to be the one, this time, giving Sherlock pleasure.

"Turn around," Watson commanded as he sat back.

Holmes looked at him and blinked.

"I said turn around Holmes, or I'll go to bed right now."

Holmes slit his eyes but did as he was told, his profanities and protests muffled as his head was buried in a pillow.

Watson smirked and grabbed the oil from the drawer of their bedside table. He applied it generously to his vibrating cock. He set the bottle down and moved into position. He stuck a finger into Holmes' opening first, then a second one. Holmes' hips lifted from the bed and he moaned while he balled his fists in the sheets.

"Watson, hurry," he hissed.

Watson smiled; he removed his finger and positioned his head at the opening in Holmes' backside. He pushed gently letting Holmes become accustomed to him. Holmes whimpered while Watson slowly inserted himself. Once in Watson was sure he was going to burst, the feeling was euphoric. He pulled back slightly, and then entered, both the doctor and the detective moaned. Holmes raised his hips from the bed and began to stroke himself while Watson gradually picked up the pace. In a medley of love making noise Holmes and Watson came, each crying out the others name. Holmes rolled to the opposite side of the bed and sighed, Watson stood and looked at the mess on the bed and frowned.

"Holmes get up, we've dirtied the sheets," Watson began undoing the blankets.

Holmes groaned and rolled to his feet. He then came up behind Watson and hugged him around the waist and pulled him into him and took his ear in his mouth. Watson stopped unmaking the bed and sank into Holmes with a half moan half sigh.

"You're a beast," Watson hissed as he allowed Holmes to bend him over.

Holmes smirked, "Ah, but I belong to you, so does that make me a beast or a tame animal?" he asked with a knowing smile.

Watson bit back a loud cry as Holmes sank into him and his knees went weak, but Holmes held him up his waist, "No matter, you're an animal either way, love," Watson consented.

Holmes just smirked as he, in his mind, made love to his doctor.

* * *

**A/N: **Holy cow this took so long to write! I do hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you all stick around for the sequel, it's gonna be a good one!! Also, here are the links I promised, remove the spaces and enjoy! Oh, and please leave a review! Links to ask the character of Sherlock Holmes questions:

Sherlock Holmes: http: www . formspring .me/ TheDetective

Dr. John Watson: http: www . formspring .me/ watupson

Mary Watson: http: www . formspring .me/ marywatson1

Irene Norton: http: www . formspring .me/ IreneNorton

Inspector Lestrade: http: www . formspring .me/ Lestrade

Godfrey Norton: http: www . formspring .me/ GodfreyNorton

Also, if anyone is interested in a slashy pastiche check out the book called My Dearest Holmes by Rohase Piercy, here's a little summary: "This is a Sherlock Holmes pastiche that offers one new mystery and a reworking of The Final Problem/The Empty House, both suggesting the idea of romantic tension between Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson." I just received it and have yet to read it, but I am soo excited to do so! Well I hope you liked my little story and please come back soon for the sequel! Love and biscuits to all!!


End file.
